Whackybiscuit's lost his mind!
by whackybiscuit
Summary: A series of one-shots involving the most whacked-out and darkest scenarios and pairings my mind can think of. Current Chapter: Tatsuki vs. Unohana (TatsukixUnohana)
1. Sexy Experiments

Whackybiscuit's gone off the deep end  
Chapter one: Sexy Experiments (IchigoXNemu)

**A.N.: Ok, here's how these go. These are gonna be a series of one-shots, the most whacked out stories that pop out of my mind. Gonna warn you right now, some of these aren't gonna be like my usual stories. Romance is going out the window here. These are the weirdest or darkest things I can imagine. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  
Warning: Lemons, Genderbender, Futa, Yuri (Kinda).**

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, hoping to outrun the crazy bloodthirsty captain trying find him. He'd only come to the Soul Society because he wanted help from some of the lieutenants. Karakura Town's hollow population kept exploding and it was getting harder and harder to get the job done by himself. He'd been on his way to the Squad 1 barracks hoping to talk to the old man when he'd ran into Kenpachi, little Yachiru glued to his shoulder.

The massive man didn't hesitate to attack the boy, still wanting that (imaginary) promised fight Ichigo promised him. Ichigo turned and ran as fast as he could go. By the time he stopped to catch his breath, Kenpachi's shouting was off in the far distance. Ichigo breathed heavy as he took in his surroundings. From the looks of things he was somewhere near the Squad 12 labs. Ichigo knew he had to get out of there; otherwise he'd trade one psychopath for another.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo spun around to see the lieutenant of Squad 12, Mayuri's daughter Nemu, standing there with a forlorn look on her face. Ichigo looked around and tried to locate her captain/father, wherever Nemu was Mayuri wouldn't be too far behind. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Master Mayuri requests your assistance with an experiment he wishes to conduct. Rest assured, Master Mayuri's lab would keep you concealed from Captain Zaraki." Ichigo's weary mind almost took her up on her offer before reason made itself known. Whatever experiment Mayuri was planning couldn't be good. He'd rather take his chances running into Kenpachi again.

Ichigo slowly backed up, not taking his eyes off Nemu. "I'm sorry Miss Nemu but I need to see the old man right away. I don't really have any time to help with your experiments." He continued walking away hoping she'd take his rejection and leave, his anxiety increased as he heard Kenpachi's yelling becoming louder. He turned his head hoping to get a fix on his location, but when he turned back around Nemu was in front of him.

The substitute yelped as she pulled a syringe from her pocket and stabbed it into his neck. "You misunderstand Ichigo, Master Mayuri may be requesting your assistance, but he refuses to take no for an answer. Ichigo took a step back as his body seemed to feel strange. His chest and his crotch began to feel like they were on fire. As he lost his balance Nemu caught him, smothering his face in her impressive chest. The lack of air caused Ichigo to lose consciousness, unaware of the changes the drug made to his body.

**2 hours later….**

Ichigo lifted his head, his vision clouded as he tried to move. His movements were sluggish, like he'd been dipped in molasses on a cold day. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, making sure he didn't have anything hooked up to him. But as he did so he noticed something very wrong: why was his hair so long? As he sat up his face twisted in horror as he looked down. He noticed two things that were very wrong. One: he wasn't wearing anything while lying on a cold lab table, and two: HE WAS A SHE! (A.N. For present tense I'm using "Her", for past tense "Him", got it?)

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed as she looked down at her nude supple body in disbelief. Her chest was about the size of Orihime's considerable bust, something she knew Chizuru would love to sink her claws into. Ichigo's dick and balls had been replaced by a perfectly groomed pussy, a small strip of orange hair resting above moistened lips. As she tried to stand she hugged her arms, feeling the cold chill of the room. She knew that she had to get to Captain Unohana, find some way to fix this.

"Awake I see, Ichigo Kurosaki." The newly turned girl saw Nemu walk into the room, just as naked as she was. "I'm glad to see Master Mayuri's drug was successful. He'd been experimenting on several members of our division and wanted to know if it worked on a substitute." She walked over to Ichigo, climbing over the scared girl until she rested on top of her. "I've been waiting for a chance like this. Master Mayuri gave me this modification a while ago, and I haven't had the chance to use it at all," Nemu said while stroking her own clit. Ichigo wondered what she was getting at when he saw her clit grow and grow, until it had turned into a full grown 7 inch dick. Seeing Ichigo's terrified expression (and who wouldn't be?) she gently caressed her cheek. "Do not fret Ichigo, I have studied you and know this is your first time. I promise to be gentle."

Ichigo's cries to be released were silenced as Nemu deeply kissed her. Taking advantage of their closeness Nemu pushed Ichigo back down onto the table, pressing their busts together hard as her hands went to run through Ichigo's new long hair, taking in the soft feel of the orange hair. When Ichigo tried to push her off Nemu pinned her hands above her head. Breaking the kiss, Nemu spoke with her usual monotone voice, "Ichigo, stop resisting. If you continue I'll be forced to restrain you." Ichigo did as she instructed, not wanting this to go from bad to kinky-worse. Seeing Ichigo stop struggling allowed the lieutenant to continue her ministrations; while Master Mayuri had ordered her to do this, that didn't mean Ichigo couldn't enjoy it too.

The sexy lieutenant moved until her face was between her legs. "Mmmmh. Cute," she whispered as she licked Ichigo's lips. The orange substitute gasped as she felt the robotic girl eat her out. The feeling was unlike anything she'd experienced as a male. She could feel the pleasure beginning to swell in her stomach. Nemu added a finger into Ichigo's hole making the girl claw at the table as her toes curled. As the futa took her tongue out of her to suck on her clit Ichigo shrieked, spraying her silver juices into Nemu's waiting mouth. Nemu could feel her muscles tighten around her finger as she greedily swallowed her cum. As she finished she crawled up to the exhausted Ichigo and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Ichigo tasted something that had a flavor all its own before realizing she tasted herself on Nemu's tongue.

Once Nemu gave Ichigo a good taste of her own secretions she pulled Ichigo up and lifted her so she rested in her lap, calculating this would be the most comfortable position for her. She rubbed the head of her cock against her pussy, lubing it up with Ichigo's secretions. Deeming Ichigo ready to be deflowered Nemu pushed the head into her slowly, sucking on Ichigo's delectable breasts as she inched her way in. She heard Ichigo hiss at the feeling of being stretched. Once she felt the tip touch against her virgin barrier she buried her face in Ichigo's cleavage and pushed hard, tearing through it and filling her with her girth.

Ichigo shrieks filled the room, feeling the pain of having her virginity literally ripped apart. She dug her nails into Nemu's back as tears fell from her eyes. Ichigo never thought she'd lose her virginity like this. Ichigo figured it would happen when Orihime bucked up the courage to tell how she felt about him or if Rukia kicked him to the ground and rode Ichigo like a stallion, but certainly not as a chick and getting speared by the mad scientist's daughter. Soon the pain began to ebb away and wrapped her arms around Nemu's head. The lieutenant took this as a sign to continue.

Nemu's hands went to Ichigo's ass, grabbing her tender cheeks and lifted her up. Ichigo hissed as she felt the weird feeling of being emptied before Nemu her down onto her cock again. Nemu kept thrusting up into her as she pulled her down, setting a slow pace as she kept nipping at her pink nipples. She never quite understood why Master Mayuri gave her this modification and had the sense to not ask, but at this moment she blessed her father. She quite enjoyed being smothered by Ichigo's breasts, nipping and sucking them as Ichigo's fingers threaded through her hair.

Nemu decided to see if her calculations were right and stopped her thrusting. Soon Ichigo was bouncing in her lap of her own free will, her body moving with a mind of its own. "As I expected, you are enjoying this more than you let on." Ichigo could not find any words to retort back at her. Once again she could feel that sensation in her stomach begin to bubble over, building to a high crescendo. Nemu resumed her thrusting, making the room echo as Ichigo's pants and moans filled it. "I'm going to cum," Nemu said as she pulled Ichigo's heads into a deep kiss. The coil in Ichigo's stomach snapped and she came, pushing Nemu over the edge as well. Nemu broke the kiss and laid her head on top of Ichigo's breasts as she filled her womb. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the heat of her cum scorch her insides. Once, Ichigo overhead Yoruichi telling Soi-Fon how a womb filled with cum was a woman's greatest pleasure; now she understood what she'd been talking about.

Nemu laid her back onto the table before pulling out. She observed the spunk leaking from Ichigo and waited. In a moment, Nemu's hard stiffness shrank back into her body, turning into a normal erect clit. She hopped off the table and reached for a nearby counter, grabbing another syringe. As she walked back to a dazed Ichigo she gave her one last kiss before injecting the needle into his neck, "Thank you for your assistance Ichigo, I'll be sure to acquire your help next time Master Mayuri is experimenting." Ichigo's eyes drooped shut as heat washed over her body….

_**2 Hours Later (Again)….**_

Ichigo sat up in the bed. Judging from the surroundings, Ichigo surmised that somehow Nemu must've taken Ichigo to the Squad 4 medical area. Ichigo checked and saw which pair of equipment Nemu's drug had swapped this time, breathing a sigh of relief that he had the correct item downstairs once more. The door opened and Lieutenant Kotetsu walked in, "Oh, you're awake Ichigo! Lieutenant Kurotsuchi brought you in unconscious saying you were helping her with an experiment when you passed out!" she checked Ichigo's signs as he stayed silent. After she'd discharged him he headed straight for squad 13, hoping to get that memory erasing gadget Rukia had. On his way he ran into Kenpachi again, starting the whole chase all over again….

The End.

**A.N.: I'm just gonna update this whenever I finish a random messed-up story, I've got several in the works so take care for now!**


	2. Pink and Curious

Pink and Curious (IchigoXYachiru)

**Warning: Lemons, Loli.**

Yachiru walked down the streets of the Soul Society bored. There was little to do for a little girl like her whenever she wasn't traveling around with Kenny. Currently her adoptive father was with one of the women in their squad, doing what Yumi and Big Boobs called sex. It was something that interested Yachiru a lot; everyone seems to be doing it, yet nobody seemed to want to explain it to her why it was so much fun.

When she sneaked into the Kuchiki manor hoping to give Byakuya a good scare she was in for a show. When she sneaked into his room he saw him and Kitty on the bed, seeing her get plugged by the normally stoic man, now endlessly grunting and grinning down at the moaning woman. The cat-like woman had her nails sunk into Byakuya's shoulders as she was penetrated, never taking a few moments of air before begging for more.

After watching them for a few minutes Yachiru left, knowing that whenever Byakuya found her he'd be infuriated, especially if he'd found her watching them making the beast with two backs. Leaving through her secret tunnels, Yachiru made her way to Squad 13, hoping to get some candy from Captain Ukitake. The captain often gave Yachiru treats whenever she was prone to pop up randomly. She didn't bother to go through the halls and enter his door, rather choosing to go around outside and go through his window. Once she made her way to his window she peaked inside. Once again she saw what would have made most children faint.

Rukia Kuchiki was bouncing on the captain's lap, taking in his shaft into her as she rode him. Yachiru saw that she was taking it right in her ass, if the loud yells from the girl were anything to go by. The girl couldn't hear anything, a result of the soundproof kido barrier Rukia had thrown up to make sure that nobody the sounds coming from them. Unfortunately she hadn't taken into account the fact that she'd neglected to block the window, giving little Yachiru a good look while her captain ass-fucked her. Like before, Yachiru watched the two for a few moments before getting bored, leaving to go see big-boobies. Maybe she could tell her why everyone was so crazy about sex.

Sadly, she wasn't in any condition to give her an explanation. After reaching Rangiku's room Yachiru heard something banging against the wall. The little pinkette cracked the door and peaked inside. She saw Rangiku on the bed, crouching on her hands and knees. Behind her Captain Hitsugaya was pounding away, the rocking made the bed smack against the wall. The white haired captain smacked her ass as he pounded away at her pussy. Yachiru sat and watched the two, seeing their sweaty bodies connect at the waist for several minutes before she closed the door, leaving the moaning couple in peace.

"I don't get it, what's so special about sex?" the girl wondered while sitting on a rooftop. "Nobody's gonna tell me, and nobody wants to do it with me, so how am I supposed to know?" She pondered her options, before deciding on to just going for it. She knew how to get what she wanted; she'd remember overhearing Soi-Fon talking about getting it from Yoruichi when she felt the ex-captain had been ignoring her. "I know! I'll visit Ichi!" she figured that she could get what she want as long as it was in the World of the Living, far from Kenny's reach.

When Kenpachi was finished with the woman he found a note from Yachiru in her room, stating that she was going to visit Ichigo and Orihime for a much needed vacation, much perplexing the captain….

**Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo lay on his bed, snoozing away as the moon lit the room with its glow. So deep in sleep was the boy that he never stirred once as his window was opened and a certain small lieutenant bounced into the room. Yachiru made sure the window was closed and opened the door a crack, checking the hallway for signs of his family. After making sure Ichi's family was asleep Yachiru locked the door before using a soundproof Kido to make sure his sisters weren't alerted by any sudden noises. She turned her attention back to the sleeping Ichigo and went to work….

Ichigo was stirred from his sleep as he felt his lower half kicking into action. He knew he was in bed without opening his eyes, but he felt as if his manhood had been awakened and the tip was covered with a hot wetness. He shuddered as he felt the underside being rubbed, giving out a weak moan as his balls were caressed with what felt like tiny fingers. Figuring this was just a dream, Ichigo wanted this to never end, reaching for his hard shaft to give it some much needed relief. When his hand refused to move from its spot above him he opened his eyes to see what the problem was. While he had seen many weird things in his life, what lay before him takes the gold medal.

In front of him was little Yachiru, naked with her clothes piled on the end of the bed, with her tiny mouth around the head of his cock while having her itty-bitty hands around his balls. When he looked up he could see his hands were bound by a glowing rope, a little something Yachiru had kept with her for pranks. "Ya-Yachiru? What on earth are you doing?" She looked up at the now wide-awake Ichigo and smiled. Despite the fact that he was getting molested by a child (even though age-wise she's probably older than he is) he couldn't deny that the sight of Yachiru smiling with his cock still in her mouth was kinda cute. He snapped himself out of it and started to try to free his hands. "Yachiru stop! This is way beyond wrong for someone like you!"

The tiny lieutenant took her mouth off his head and scowled at the tied-up Soul Reaper. "No! Nobody wants to tell me what's so good about sex, so I'm gonna do it like this! Kitty, Big Boobs and Ruki are all having fun! I want fun too!" Not wanting to listen to any more of his complaints Yachiru picked up where she left off, putting her mouth back on his head and licking it. Ichigo hissed as he felt her tongue rub up against the slit. With her massaging and tiny blowjob Ichigo was forced to cum. Ichigo bit his cheek and closed his eyes, but the lieutenant was doing a damn good job tearing down his defenses. Hating himself all the while Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his balls tighten in Yachiru's hands. "Yachiru stop! I'm-I'm…" was all he said before emptying his load into the pinkette's mouth.

Yachiru's eyes widened as her mouth was filled with hot stickiness. She tried to swallow the thick treat but the continued spurts filled her mouth beyond capacity. As Ichigo's orgasm fired off its last wave she pulled her head back, cum dripping from her lips onto her tiny chest. Taking big gulps, Yachiru licked her lips and began scooping up Ichigo's spunk with her finger. She'd never tasted anything quite like it. It was hot, making her stomach feel like she'd drunk a big cup of tea; not only that it had a flavor all its own. Once she was done Yachiru cuddled up onto Ichigo's chest, snuggling against him like he was her favorite teddy bear.

Ichigo sat there as the girl snuggled against him, hoping that now that the girl had enough fun and leave before Kenpachi suddenly crashes through the roof to kill him. His hopes that she was done died as he felt Yachiru waist begin to grind against his. Yachiru wrapped her arms around him and started licking Ichigo's neck; she wanted to try imitating what she'd seen others do and get Ichigo into it. The grinding had the desired effect Yachiru wanted, hearing Ichigo's breath become labored and feeling Ichigo's manhood becoming hardened beneath her. She sighed as the hard shaft rubbed between her ass-cheeks.

As he felt Yachiru begin to rub her tiny crotch against his shaft Ichigo tried one more time to appeal to her reason, "Yachiru don't! This isn't something someone your age should be doing. Kenpachi's gonna kill me if you do this!" He had no doubt that even though he was tied down if Kenpachi ever found out there'd be nowhere to run or hide. His protests went unheard as he felt Yachiru grab his hardness and lined it up with her tiny lips. As the head entered her tiny hole Ichigo hissed, never had he stuck in a hole this tight. While he'd never been a stranger to sex, what with several escapades with Orihime and Tatsuki, he'd never experienced anything this tight. Once Yachiru slid down a couple of inches she pushed herself down as deep as she could go, shrieking as she tore right through her barrier and feeling the head smash right into her womb. Ichigo almost blew his load at the tightness of it, he absent-mindedly wondered if her ass was as tight before mentally smacking himself.

It took Yachiru a little while for her to adjust to the massive prick she wedged inside her. Once she'd worked past the pain she pulled herself up before setting back down. Every push down was like torturous bliss to Ichigo as he watched her stuff herself with his cock over and over. As she began setting a slow rhythm as she fucked Ichigo. Her hands went to her pink nipples, pinching them as she felt her womb being stretched to the limit. As she continued riding Ichigo her pace began to quicken. She rubbed her sweaty body against his, laying her head on his shoulder. Seeing Ichigo's expression Yachiru smiled, "See, Ichi likes it too!" Taking a gamble Yachiru untied Ichigo's hands on the hope that he'd give her a proper fucking.

The boy was surprised by her comment and was caught off guard when she untied him. He thought about throwing the girl off of him and stopping this insanity, but the look on her face had both pleasure and need. '_To hell with it!'_ Ichigo decided to throw caution and reason to the wind. It was her own fault anyway, she had been the one the start this. If Kenpachi came 'round screaming in fury he'd just hightail it like usual. He wrapped his arms around her and laid the girl on her back. Ichigo pulled on her tiny nipples and began a rather brutal pace. Yachiru screamed in ecstasy as she came, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Oh! ICHIIIII! The intense tightness around his cock was so incredible it was almost painful. Ichigo hissed as he blew his load into her.

Something Ichigo had picked up on from listening to others, the amount of spunk a soul reaper could pump out in one go depended on one's spirit energy amount; so when Ichigo exploded inside Yachiru her stomach began to inflate from the massive amount. By the time Ichigo pulled out the pinkette looked several months in childbirth. Ichigo lay back on the bed gasping for air, having never experienced an orgasm quite like this. Once Yachiru had regained her senses she sat up with a big smile on her face, "Wow Ichi! That was so much fun!" She took no notice of her inflated belly and grabbed up her clothes. She headed out the window before turning back to Ichigo, "Bye-Bye Ichi! Let's have some more fun sometime soon!" and was out the window before Ichigo could say anything.

The boy simply lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers over him, "I'm just gonna pretend this is all a bad dream and pray Kenpachi doesn't come knocking down my door….

The End.

**A.N.: That was weird…. Anyway I decided to take my prof.'s advice and write outside my comfort zone. Seriously, advice for the world: write outside your comfort zone. You'll gain a better appreciation for your normal style of writing. **


	3. Burning in Hell

Burning in Hell  
KokutoXRukia

**Warning: Dub-Con, Character Death.**

Kokuto howled in anger, Ichigo was gone! After all that planning him and those bastards he was forced to work with had now gone down the tubes! The Sinner stood there on the black sandy ground infuriated. He'd thought that by now he'd be free of Hell and could return to the living world without a fear of being stabbed. Now he was back to square one. He turned around and turned his attention to Ichigo's friends. It was their entire fault that Ichigo had escaped just when he was on the precipice of freedom.

The redhead Soul Reaper and the Human in white were no doubt down for the count. It was obvious that they were already dead. The little Soul Reaper chick, however, was still squirming around in pain. Kokuto smiled as he walked up to the fallen girl; if his plans had been wrecked because of Ichigo's friends… then it was his right to take his displeasure out on them. "Well now, little Soul Reaper. Thanks to you three Ichigo got away. Now how are you going to repay me for all the trouble I went through dragging Ichigo down here?" He stepped on Rukia's wound, finding glee in watching her scream as the blood ran from her body. He continued to torment her for several minutes before ceasing her punishment. He wanted her to suffer and to make her suffer slowly.

Rukia could do nothing as he kicked her sword away and grabbed her by the hair, helpless as he dragged her towards one of the massive lava pits. "You look a bit hot here in Hell; here, let's get you acquainted with the heat!" Kokuto made short work of Rukia's clothes, ripping them from her body. Seeing her nude form stirred the Sinner; it sparked feelings of lust that had been suppressed by his years of trying to escape Hell. He grinned as he pushed her to the edge of the pit, Rukia screamed in pain as her front half was held just above the molten lava, searing her tender skin in red agony with its intense heat. Had Kokuto not had a grip on her waist she would've went head first into the blazing pit. Her body hovered over the scorching liquid, cringing as she felt lava bubbles burst and singe her chest with melting droplets.

Kokuto watched in delight as she suffered. He stripped himself of his own white garments. He was partly surprised at the fact that he still had a cock since his body had started to grotesquely morph. Regardless, he plan to make use of his lower half while he still had the chance, and it had been so long since he enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh. He could tell that this Soul Reaper took herself to be of the stuck-up type, making this punishment just the more fitting for the girl. Kokuto gripped Rukia's wrists, still holding her over the burning lava as he entered her with his large cock; it almost felt like he was in heaven (figuratively), the way Rukia's hot cunt tightened around his shaft and the way her screams became louder. "Yes, you have a lovely scream; let's give Hell a nice melody for the dead to listen too!" He bucked his hips and used Rukia's wrists to pull her onto his cock.

The poor girl was stuck between the fire and a hard place, caught in the middle of death and torment. But strangely Rukia could feel pleasure arcing through her as the Sinner fucked her pussy. She knew she was being violated but couldn't understand why it felt so good. Even feeling the scorching heat of the lava did nothing to stop her from sticking her tongue out as she bucked against him, wanting more from the sinner than for him to fill her begging pussy more. A lewd moan filled the air as she felt him give her soft ass a harsh smack. Soon all the girl could let out of her mouth were moans and groans as she was fucked.

Hearing Rukia's moaning made him harder and grinned, "Feeling it too huh? Have you forgotten where you are? In Hell all of the negative feelings are amplified and Lust is one of them. You might as well enjoy this little Soul Reaper. It'll be the last fuck you'll ever have in this life!" He pulled himself out of her gaping cunt, much to Rukia's disappointment, and spun the girl around. He was met with the sight of her red seared skin adorning her cooked flesh, the smell of her cooked flesh wafting in the air. Whereas a normal man would've been turned off by the sight but it only served to enflame Kokuto's lust. Rukia would've fallen over from the pain, ecstasy and lack of strength had not the Sinner picked her up.

Rukia hissed as her burnt chest was pressed against Kokuto's before moaning as he filled her up again with his large girth. The tiny Soul Reaper gasped as the Sinner fucked her in the standing positon, with her legs hooked around his elbows and his hands grasping her waist; all she could do was bask in the pleasure as Kokuto brought her up and down on his cock.

Kokuto didn't want her to get too caught up in the moment and let her forget that he was making her suffer in Hell, so Rukia's eyes widened as Kokuto moved until he was standing on the edge of the lava and he laid her backwards, until she was hovering directly above the pit of hot lava. The only thing keeping her from falling in was the cock that she was currently being speared with. She could feel the heat beginning to take its toll on her bare ass, turning her skin burnt red like her front half. Despite the intense heat Rukia could feel nothing but ecstasy as she was fucked. She tightened around her torment she felt her orgasm hit her. "AH! AHHH! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as the feeling became too much for her.

The sinner threw his head back as he reached release as well, "Here it comes, you slut! Take it all!" Heat washed over Rukia, both on her sizzled skin and in her womb as she felt a hot rush flood her as Kokuto emptied his sack into her.

Still standing at the edge of the pit, Kokuto pulled the girl back up. Her weary body was treated with a fleet kiss on the lips before Kokuto whispered into Rukia's ear, "Welcome to Hell." Rukia's eyes widened as he pulled himself out of Rukia and let go of her. With the one thing anchoring her to Kokuto now gone gravity took its course and dropped Rukia into the pit of lava!

The Sinner turned around and walked away as he heard a horrid scream echo from behind him before silence. When he turned around all that remained of Rukia was an arm slowly sinking into the lava. Kokuto simply turned around and planned his next move. He would need to figure out another way to get Ichigo back down here, or maybe just wait for him to come for his dead friends. In any case he left the men to rot naturally. Rukia would take a while before respawning as a Sinner, another hostage to get Ichigo to release him with. Kokuto smiled, despite several setbacks he was well on his way to freedom. "Perfect."


	4. The Last Night of Yoruichi

The Last Night of Yoruichi  
YoruichiXHollow

**Warning: Lemons! Tentacles! Character Death! **

Yoruichi jumped from house to house as she looked around, '_Where is it?'_ She'd sensed a hollow's presence while taking a midnight stroll through Karakura town. Every now and again she would pick up its presence but when she reached its location it would disappear with no trace in sight. This pattern had been holding for the better part of an hour, creating a game of cat-and-mouse between the two. Yoruichi thought about recruiting Ichigo or Kisuke to help kill it but decided against it, based on its sprit pressure it wasn't anything to fret over. She'd have this done and over with before she knew it.

As she passed by a construction yard she saw a little girl fallen over, crying. Sensing that she was a soul Yoruichi decided to go and see if she was ok. She knew that if that hollow was nearby he'd be looking for a snack. As she got near the girl she laid her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Are you alright, little girl?" She figured it was safe to take her to Kisuke's for a _Konso_ and send the poor girl to the Soul Society.

As the girl reached and touched her hand the first thing Yoruichi noticed was how cold the girl's hand was; it was like her skin was carved from ice. "Oh, I feel better now that you're here lady" she said as she turned her head to face her, "I feel **much** better now that you've come to me_!"_ Yoruichi recoiled in horror as she got a look at the girl's face. The girl's skin was bone white, with two gaping holes for eyes and her tongue was way longer than it should've been. As she took a step back the little girl cackled evilly, "That was an interesting chase you've made me go through! It took a while to find a body good enough to draw you in! The only ones I could find before I found this brat were some old farts and geeks. Nothing you'd really stop and help for." The hollow's evil grin became wider as Yoruichi jumped back.

"Too late for that Soul Reaper! The moment you got near me your fate was sealed!" Yoruichi gasped as a tendril burst up through the ground and wrapped itself around her leg. Soon more tendrils had wrapped around her body, keeping her immobile. "Now that I've got you pinned, I don't need this meat-sack anymore!" The girl's skin bubbled and burst, revealing the horrid hollow that had been hiding within. "Neat little trick, isn't it? I can hide myself inside souls while I suck out their spirit energy. Speaking of which…" Yoruichi heard a hissing as one of the larger tendrils hovered over her. She gasped as the head opened up like an eel's and spewed viscous liquid all over her. Yoruichi watched in horror as the liquid ate away at her clothes, leaving her nude before the sick hollow in all her glory. While she was never a modest woman she did feel vulnerable being exposed to the hollow like this.

The eel-like tendril opened its mouth again, revealing a layer of tiny teeth. Ignoring her struggling the tentacle bit down on Yoruichi's tit, making her scream in pain. She felt a slimy tongue begin to lather her nipple with cold slime. "Stop this you monster!" Her demands went unheard as more of the tentacles holding her in place opened their mouths and licking her body. She gasped as a new tendril popped out of the ground and begin to nuzzle against her pussy; not entering but playing around enough to make the woman's breathing become ragged. '_I feel funny, what's happening?'_

"Feeling weak are we?" said the hollow as it drew closer to her. Its long tongue snaked up and began licking her other unbitten nipple, "have you forgotten I absorb spirit energy? I must admit," the hollow licked its lips as the eel biting her tit pumped spirt energy back into his body; "You taste exquisite! I've never had Soul Reaper before." Yoruichi tried to break free but her strength was fading. "So good! I want more!" Yoruichi cried out as the tentacle beneath her punched through her pussy and fill her. Using it as a makeshift cock, the hollow began to tentacle fuck her vigorously while sucking on her energy. "Mmmmh, you taste so delicious!" cried the hollow as it fucked her. "Plus your pussy feels great to boot!"

Yoruichi was lifted high into the air as the hollow continued fucking her. Soon she felt another tentacle creep up her leg and nudge her asshole. "WAIT! NOT THERE! STOP!" Yoruichi screamed as she felt the large tentacle push its way in. Yoruichi cringed as she felt both of her holes being violated. Just as her mind began to become foggy from way the two tentacles were fucking her tight holes, she felt them stop for a moment. Yoruichi's eyes went wide as she felt the tentacles try a new trick, they were getting bigger! The werecat hissed as she felt her holes being stretched to their limits before she felt them resume their brutal fucking. As they began to once more piston in and out of her she felt a sucking sensation, they were also sucking on her energy as well.

The feeling of being violated while feeling the sucking sensation in her pussy, ass and tits became too much for Yoruichi's weakened body to handle. She threw her head back as she felt her holes tighten around the tentacles as she felt an orgasm coming. "IT'S! TOO! BIG! NOOOOO!" The hollow laughed as he licked her sweet juices while they sprayed from her stuffed holes. As Yoruichi came down, the hollow stood on its hind legs and brought her closer.

"Your juices taste as good as your spirit energy! What a waste it would be to just kill you…" the hollow said ominously as he took his tentacles out of her, leaving both holes gaping. "You're almost sucked dry, yet you still look so scrumptious…." Yoruichi raised her weary head as his lower half bulged revealing a massive cock. "I think it's time I let this little one have his fun!"

"DON'T! THAT WON'T FIT!" Yoruichi screamed but the hollow silenced her by shoving its long tongue down her throat. Yoruichi gagged on the organ as she felt the massive cock enter her. "MMMMMHHHH!" It felt like her pussy was being ripped in two. The hollow didn't stop shoving it in until his tip bounced against her cervix but the hollow would not stop there. Yoruichi gave out muffled screams as she felt her womb being invaded.

"Ahhhh! Your pussy's just as good as the rest of you. I'm going to enjoy this body!" As he slid his tongue out of her mouth Yoruichi continued to scream. "Does it hurt? Here, let my friends help you out." Once more the tentacles bit down on both of her tits and sucked again. Yoruichi felt faint. The hollow was sucking her dry and she was being violated horribly. While she couldn't help but moan from the way the eels sucked on her breasts almost lovingly, the cock drilling her cunt made it impossible to feel anything but pain in her lower half.

The hollows thrusting became quicker as he felt his own release coming. "Here we go little Soul Reaper!" he yelled as he stuffed her cunt all the way until the tip smashed the back of her womb. "HERE I COME IN!" Yoruichi felt her womb being blasted by the hollows cock as he came. She screamed as she felt a cold darkness flood her pussy, feeling the foul essence penetrate her very soul. She looked and saw that the hollow's eyes had gone dark before she was dropped down to the ground, the hollow's shell now lifeless.

Before she could react her body was racked with pain, shooting from her pussy until it spread all the way throughout her body. Her breasts started aching and her chest felt like a part of it was missing. With no spirit energy in her body Yoruichi could do nothing while the hollow entered her core and take over. "Someone… help… me…." she whispered as her world went black, her golden eyes closing for the last time before she lay on the ground.

**20 Minutes Later:**

Kisuke searched for his friend frantically. He knew he should've never let her go after that hollow alone! Just when he thought he'd lost her trail he saw her lying naked in an abandoned construction yard. Once he reached her he began shaking her praying for signs of life. "Yoruichi! Please wake up! Yoruichi!" He smiled when she began to stir but his happiness turned to horror as empty black eyes stared up at him.

"_**Yoruichi? Who's that?**_

**The End.**


	5. Plight of the Bee

Plight of the Bee  
Soi-FonXMabashi

**Warning: Rape! Character Death!  
A.N.: if you're wondering what's with all the character's getting knocked off, well: I'm a psychopath. And you kinda knew this in the title description, so it's on you pal. Also if you haven't watched the Bount filler, then this probably won't make much sense to you, so fair warning.**

**During Soi-Fon's Battle with Mabashi:**

Soi-Fon's vision became blurry as her men dragged her across the field. The smug Bount Mabashi stood in front of her sneering down as the poisoned captain lay helpless on the ground. "Well now, how are you feeling Captain?" He gripped her chin and brought her face closer to his, "I bet you're wishing you got that second stab in while you had the chance." He gestured to his chest that had her weapon's signature mark. "Too bad! Your chance came and went! But it would be useless to let you just die from the poison…" Mabashi turned to her brainwashed men. "Strip this slut!"

"Wha-What are you doing?" the startled captain shouted as her men took turns ripping her clothes to shreds until she lay on the ground naked before her enemy. "What are you doing?!" she once more shouted as Mabashi leered at her slender form. His sneer grew bigger as he took in the sight of the oh-so powerful captain naked before him.

"Just plain killing you is no fun at all! It'll be much more fun for when they find you defiled and violated!" Mabashi brought his lips to Soi-Fon's small breasts before squeezing them harshly. As Soi-Fon cried out in pain the Bount grinned, "Here, lets help the poison in your body circulate some more shall we?" Mabashi began to lick and fondle Soi-Fon's breasts, ignoring her struggling while her men kept her restrained. As Mabashi began licking her naval and dipping his tongue into her belly button his hands reached around and squeezed her ass. "You taste quite good Captain." Soi-Fon closed her eyes and tried to control her thumping heartbeat, knowing that every beat of it forced the poison to kill her faster but to no avail. The pain in her body seemed to get worse as the Bount's ministrations continued. She hissed at the feeling of his pierced tongue licking her hardened nipple.

Mabashi decided that they needed a little alone time so he addressed her brainwashed soldiers, "All of you, take a hike!" The soldiers dropped her immediately and left as they were ordered. Soi-Fon bounced as she hit the ground before she felt the Bount loom over her. "Now then, little Captain. Where were we?" Soi-Fon heard rustling and opened her weary eyes, though it took more of her strength with every blink. She gasped in horror as the Bount lowered himself and brought his face in front of her exposed pussy. "Let's really get that blood pumping! Plus, I've always wanted to see how Soul Reaper reishi tastes!" Soi-Fon realized in horror at the prospect of what he was implying. Since everything in the Soul Society, including her body, was made of reishi and since Bounts could absorb reishi…. "Looks like you've caught on Captain!" the man sneered before licking her tender folds.

Soi-Fon's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling of the Bount eating her out. The sensation of his tongue running up and down her pussy shot lightning bolts of ecstasy into her brain. More than that, however, she felt a weird chill flowing from her, as if all the heat in her body was being sucked away. Soi-Fon clawed at the ground while the Bount licked away. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him finger her ass before roughly shoving his finger in. "Nooo… Stop…" she cried out, wanting someone to come save her from this man. But no savior came as she curled her toes and came all over Mabashi's greedy lips.

The despicable Bount licked up the delectable fluids, noting how they were so sweet with the taste of Soi-Fon's energy mixed in with it. The Bount laughed egomaniacally "So tell me Soul Reaper, judging from the way you were moaning and bucking you seem to like death pretty much, huh?" He saw to his surprise that Soi-Fon was still alive, if only barely breathing and on death's door. "Still alive eh? But that means that you get to have more fun with me!" As Soi-Fon closed her eyes she heard the rustling of clothing before feeling his bare chest pressing on her aching body. Soi-Fon gasped as she felt Mabashi raise her right leg and rubbed the head of his dripping manhood against her wet folds.

For the first time in her life since Yoruichi disappeared Soi-Fon felt fear claim her. "Please… don't… anything… but that…" whispered the helpless captain. The poison had claimed most of her body and now she could feel the pain in her body turn to cold numbness. Her meek protests were ignored as the Bount roughly shoved himself in, stuffing her small pussy with his cock. If Soi-Fon had the ability to scream in pain, she would've. "Da-Damn it…" she cried as the Bount brutally fucked her. His _Homonka _marked chest was on top of her but she no longer had the strength to lift her arm to stab him and finish the fight. '_What should I do?'_ Mabashi restarted fondling her breasts, kneading it as his body absorbed more of her energy. Soi-Fon could feel semblances of pleasure shoot through her, but her vision soon became blurry and she could feel her heartbeat start to slow down. "Dammit… what should I do..."

Mabashi licked her neck evilly before whispering into her ear "There's nothing you can do. Tell me," he said nuzzling her neck, "Do you know why humans call us vampires?" Soi-Fon cried out in pain as the Bount bit down on her neck, continually sucking her energy out. Soi-Fon's body started to shimmer as Mabashi literally sucked the life out of her, all the while shoving his cock deep into her defenseless cunt. The thought of literally fucking the woman to death spurred him on, his hips pounded into her with even greater ferocity as he reached his peak. Taking his teeth out of her for a moment, Mabashi roared as he felt his orgasm coming, "Die you bitch!" Soi-Fon gasped as she felt his cum flood her insides. As she felt the warm spunk splash against her womb, the poison finally began to take its toll. Soi-Fon lay her head on the ground, her heart slowing down and her vison growing dark. As Mabashi resumed sucking on the last of her soul her thoughts turned to her mentor. '_Lady Yoruichi, forgive me….'_

_ 'I've failed you….'_

Mabashi watched as Soi-Fon went lip in his arms before sucking out the last bit of her soul. To his sadistic pleasure he saw her shimmering body turn to dust, leaving only her Stealth Force Commanders outfit lying on the ground. "Well now, that was more fun than I had imagined. I had planned on leaving her body here to help demoralize the soul reapers but this works too!" Mabashi said as he got dressed. "Now then, let's see what kind of trouble I can get into…." Mabashi left the area, laughing at the sight of the great captain reduced to dust.

**The End**

**A.N.: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! God I'm evil….**


	6. Orihime's Punishment

Orihime's Punishment

**A.N.: Alright, that's enough with the character deaths. I've think I'll tone it down for now; let's have some fun, shall we?**

**WARNING: Lemons! Tentacles! Voyeuristic Gin! **

**After Starrk nabbed Orihime:**

"Welcome back, Orihime." Aizen said coolly while observing the terrified girl. Orihime looked around and saw that she was back in Aizen's throne room. She saw the Espada Starrk disappear as Aizen dismissed him. She saw Gin standing near Aizen as he stood up from his throne. "My dear girl, I'm quite disappointed with you." Though his tone was soft and caring Orihime felt like her body was dipped in ice water as his eyes bore into her. "After I've given you my best hospitality and trusted you with the hogyoku's location, you've gone and tried to run the first chance you had with that boy."

Orihime's vision was blurred with white and brown as Aizen flash-stepped in front of her, gently caressing her face. "When you agreed to come here, part of that agreement was to abandon your emotions for your friends, but you still cared for Ichigo enough to disobey me. I'm afraid that I'll have to punish you my dear." Orihime stepped back, afraid of what this man had in store for her. Chuckling softly Aizen stepped forward, forcing the girl to step backward more. Realizing that she was going nowhere Orihime stood there looking at the floor, praying that whatever Aizen had planned for her didn't involve using his sword on her. Sadly, however, Aizen had her right where he wanted her. "I was hoping to not have to resort to this Orihime, but you brought this on yourself. Happy trails."

Orihime's eyes widened as the floor opened up beneath her, sending her tumbling a good twenty feet down. She closed her eyes as she braced herself for the hard impact but she bounced off the floor like it was a moon bounce. As she opened her eyes it looked like the floor and walls of the pit she was in were made of soft tissue and muscle. She felt the warm floor heat up around her and the space seemed to flow and move, as if every inch of this place had a mind of its own. "Where-Where am I? What kind of place is this?" she shouted up to Aizen who stood at the edge of the pit looking down at her.

"Oh, it's a special place I use to punish Loly and Menoly when they disobey me. I was going to use this on them for their harsh treatment of you but your actions have pardoned theirs. Have fun my dear…" he said before turning away from the fleshpit and leaving her there. She saw Gin replace his figure and his trademark grin grew wider at the sight of the young girl sitting in the pit, "Aww, Captain Aizen! You're gonna miss out on the fun part!" Aizen merely looked at the man with a raised eyebrow before returning to his throne. As he sat down he propped up his arm and leaned his head on it. He didn't need to watch what was about to happen. He could content himself to listen.

"Have fun? What do you mea-AHHHH!" She screamed as she felt the floor come alive beneath her. In her absent-mindedness phallic-like tentacles rose from the soft ground and reached beneath her clothing. Her hands and feet sank into the soft tissue like she was stuck in wet cement leaving her unable to move as she felt the tentacles wrap around her. To her horror her clothes were torn from her body as the tentacles pulled the white fabric beyond its limit. She tried to pull herself out but the pit hardened around her sunken hands and feet, keeping her in place.

As she looked up she saw Gin leering down at her beautiful body. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you my dear. Captain Aizen made that pit to make sure that it doesn't let its victims go." Orihime still struggled but the only result that it gave was letting Gin watch her d-cup breasts jiggle from her struggles. The tentacles around her wrapped around her breasts, making them seem to swell from the pressure. "Please! Somebody help me!" Her cries to be released, however, were ignored by both Gin and Aizen. The latter simply chuckled at her reaction and snapped his fingers. Orihime hissed in pain as the tentacles wrapped around her body squeezed her tighter. Gin raised an eyebrow at the sight, reminding him of the time he convinced Rangiku to do BDSM.

Orihime gasped as she saw another phallic tentacle rise out of the ground. The weird looking appendage loomed over her, looking like a snake sizing up the rabbit it was about to eat. She watched as the tentacle slowly began to make its way to her before wedging itself between her bust. Orihime shrieked as it began to move back and forth between her breasts, the tip kissing her lips as it reached forward with every thrust. Orihime could do nothing but lay there as two more appeared. Unlike the previous one these each had a thin needle on the tip of them. Orihime cringed in pain as the two stabbed her nipples, feeling a hot sensation flowing into her sensitive puppies. The needles were taken out and then retracted into the tentacles before they began to suckle on the pained tits. Orihime squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her breasts begin to feel funny, before realizing that her large cans were starting to swell and get bigger! "My-My breasts feel hot! Ohhh! Something coming out! Ahhh!" she moaned as she felt her breasts gush milk into the awaiting suckers. "Milk?! Why is milk coming out?" she asked as the tentacles began to suck it up.

"Oh, that's just something that Captain Aizen cooked up. The pit feeds off of female bodily fluids so it helps you make some tasty milk. It's not permanent though," commented the smiling captain. "Still, makes me want to go grab some cookies and a glass."

Orihime moaned wantonly as the tentacles continued to suck the milk out of her, her whacked out mind half-wondered what if would be like if it was Ichigo that was doing the suckling. The thought made her lower half begin to drip onto the fleshy floor. She felt the floor heat up and the tentacle began to thrust faster in her bosom. Aizen sensed this and raised an eyebrow. "Thinking of your friend Ichigo again are we? My dear, you are such a naughty child." The head went the extra mile and entered her gaping mouth. Orihime gagged on the fat appendage as it repeatedly hit the back of her throat. She felt the head swell in her mouth as it spurted cum. Orihime began to choke as the thick cum flowed down her throat. As the tentacle removed itself from her mouth Orihime coughed up the spunk onto her lactating breasts. The tentacle between her breasts retreated back into the floor.

The girl took deep breaths as she forced herself to swallow the thick substance. She coughed at the bizarre taste of it. She looked back up to Gin, thinking that the pit was finished with her and she'd be let out. Gin saw that look on her face and simply kept smiling, "Oh Orihime! Don't think the fun stops here!" Orihime was about to question what he meant but her jaw dropped as a new tentacle appeared out of the ground. Unlike the last one and the ones still sucking on her titties drinking her milk, this one was much thicker. She squeaked when she felt it press against her moistened virgin pussy. "Wait!" But the pit and its two observers ignored her as she felt it push into her.

Suddenly the tentacle retreated before it could go further and her hands and feet were released from the warm confines. Not only that, but the tentacles wrapped around her retreated into the ground, making her think that Aizen had reconsidered but her thought died when she felt tentacles wrap around behind her, coming from the wall's upper half. Orihime struggled as she felt the lower half being raised up while she was pulled against the wall. Soon the pit had Orihime upside-down with her legs spread into a wide V-like position. Her hands and feet once more trapped in the fleshy prison. Gin explained to the perplexed girl, "Oh! That's right, I forgot to mention: Captain Aizen also rigged the pit to determine the best way to have its way with you. Gotta admit, this is a first though."

Aizen decided to pipe in with a quick side note, "Gin, that's because the pit found Loly and Menoly to be disappointing."

Whatever commentary the treacherous duo made was lost on Orihime as the tentacles returned. Orihime watched as two tentacles came through the wall and began sucking on her breasts again. As she saw the big tentacle slither its way back inside her pussy she once again tried to pull herself away from the wall but to no avail. This time as it slowly pushed its way inside her it waited at her barrier for a moment, pulled out until only the head of the massive cock remained, then nailed itself home. Orihime screamed as she felt her barrier torn and her virginity taken by the monstrosity. The tentacle began fucking the helpless girl at a brutal pace, slamming itself in and out with much force. Orihime cried in pain as her pussy was violated. She hissed as the sucking increased, making her wail as her body heated up. Soon the pain in her lower half had disappeared and coupled with the sucking of her breasts, she began to moan as the pit fucked her. She could feel herself get wetter as the tentacle pounded away at her, her toes curled in their soft prison as she was pleasured. As she was fucked upside-down, she felt a rising sensation in her belly begin to swell inside her. "Ah! Oh! It feels so goooood!" If she had the ability to hear properly, she would've heard Aizen chuckle as she gave in to the pit.

Soon she felt the pit heat up immensely as it sensed her reaching her climax, the phallic tentacle began to fuck her harder. Her eyes grew wider as she felt the tentacle push harder inside of her until it punched right into her womb. "Aghhhhhh!" she screamed as her most deepest part of her womanhood was penetrated. "I…I…AHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she came. Gin watched as she came, spraying her silver cum all over the cock and the wall, which in turned began to fuck her with even more ferocity as it absorbed her secretions. Though she had just came, Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she cock kept at its brutal pace. For an agonizing 5 minutes the pit continued to have its way with Orihime, before the tentacle removed itself from her gaping hole. She opened her eyes to see more tentacles rise out of the ground and position themselves around her before they and the large one still covered in Orihime's cum came all over her body. Gin smiled as she became covered with her white spunk, '_Wow, heh, she REALLY_ _looks like the white princess now! Heheheheh….' _

Once the pit had finished itself with Orihime, the walls let go of her hands and feet again. Orihime lay there on the fleshy floor gasping for air as she recovered from her ordeal, unable to fight back as she felt tentacles wrap around her arms and legs one more time and lifted her up. Aizen stood up from his throne and made his way to Gin. He watched as Orihime was lifted from the pit, laying her down on the cold stone floor. The ruler snapped his fingers and the pit closed up, leaving only the cum-drenched girl as proof of any foul acts. "I think that's enough punishment." He laid down a towel and some new clothes he had brought to him while listening to the fun. "When you're able Orihime, clean yourself up and get dressed. Then you will wait here while we destroy Karakura Town." The girl turned her head to look at him, distress filling her face as she comprehended his words. Aizen smiled at her before turning to the stairway. "Kaname."

The blind conspirator appeared and nodded, opening the Garganta to launch their attack. Before they left, however, Aizen ordered him to use Tentaikura to contact the intruders. He had an message for the captains, as well as to let Ichigo listen to what happened to his dear friend….

The End

**A.N: Alright, I think I've had enough fun for now. I've decided to work on my other fics before continuing this series any further. By the way, since I never made it clear before I'll say it here: If you have a request just message me. I welcome it, and it makes me feel honored when you do. Just make sure it's reasonable.**


	7. Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast  
OrihimeXKomamura

**A.N.: Alright, quick question that I've been having for quite some time while I was deciding on this: If somebody has sex with Komamura would that make them a furry? Or just a weird form of bestiality?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I don't own the characters.  
Warning: Lemon!**

**After the events of Aizen's Escape:  
Squad 4 medical facility:**

"Excuse me, Miss Inoue?"

The orangette turned around to face the speaker, Isane Kotetsu. She'd come to Squad 4 at Captain Unohana's request. With so many of the healers treating the injured Squad 11 (Thanks in no small part to Ichigo…) they were short on healers. Lieutenant Kotetsu motioned for her to walk with her. Orihime obliged and they walked down the hallway. Several people stopped and looked at the strange Ryoka girl, who was back in her shirt and skirt.

"My captain would like you to look after Captain Komamura. We've treated his injuries but we're so shorthanded today we have nobody to look after him. Captain Unohana would like to ask you to stay with him for today and make sure he's fully healed."

Wanting to be of help to others rather than stand around on the sidelines for once, Orihime accepted. Isane guided her to the private room that they had Komamura in. Due to his large size, they had to keep him in an old operating room, complete with soundproof walls and darkened windows. "Here he is, Miss Inoue. If you need anything just let one of the trainees know and they'll come get me right away."

Orihime gave Isane her thanks and turned to her patient as the lieutenant left. This was the first time that she had gotten a good look at him, what with her being so attentive to Ichigo back on Sokyoku Hill. A blanket covered his lower half, but she could see his uncovered top half. The word that popped up into her mind as she looked upon him was furry. She'd understood that the man was a walking talking wolf but this was the first time she was close enough to look at him properly.

Knowing that she had a job to do, Orihime went to work healing his injuries. Thankfully Captain Unohana and Isane did good job already, so Orihime didn't work as hard as usual restoring the captain back to health. She mentally cheered as she finished. "There! All better!"

Now that she was finished Orihime looked over Komamura's furry body. "He looks so…so… _cuddly!"_ Unable to hold herself back she reached down and touched his chest. Orihime giggled at the warm feel of his fur. Making sure that nobody was coming in, Orihime climbed onto the bed and snuggled into him. She remembered how Rangiku told her that he wore a helmet because he was ashamed of his appearance, calling himself ugly. "Awww! He's not ugly, he's really fuzzy!"

Seeing his doggy appearance gave Orihime a cute idea. Placing a hand on Komamura's belly she slowly began to rub it. To her delight she saw Komamura's leg start to twitch as she continued to rub his belly. Hearing Komamura growl made her giggle at the cuteness. She laid a hand on Komamura's head and petted him, scratching him behind the ears. The beastly captain almost purred as she gingerly petted him. Placing a hand on his belly, Orihime resumed giving him a tummy rub before her gaze noticed something southward.

She gasped and saw that the captain had pitched a tent. Clumsy and… _imaginative_ as she was, she knew the male anatomy enough to know when a man was aroused. "Wow, so even though he's asleep and a doggy he still pops a boner?" she thought out loud. Her curiosity got the better of her and she snaked down and pulled the cover back. She was quite shocked by the overall size of it. It didn't surprise her all that much that it was a bit on the reddish pink color though, he was a wolf after all. "Wow, he's really big!" gasped an admiring Orihime.

Seeing it reminded her of her sex-ed class and all of the locker-room discussions she'd overheard of her classmates and their escapades. Once again curiosity took hold of the girl and she bent down, gently licking the head softly. '_It's so warm…' _ She took in more of the hard shaft, gagging a little before pulling back up. Finding it uncomfortable in the position she sitting in, kneeling on the edge of the bed, Orihime climbed on top of Komamura so that she was in pretty much the 69 positon. Due to her unique cooking she found the taste of his cock to be quite tasty. Taking her mouth off the head she ran her tongue down the underside of his shaft, moaning at the taste. So into it was Orihime she felt her lower half begin to get wet, a pleasurable heat lighting up in her own belly.

Komamura opened his eyes wearily, wondering why he felt so good. The last thing he remembered was Aizen and Kaname; being injured by the rogue and watching them escape before collapsing of his injuries. So he was a bit shocked when the first thing he saw was the Ryoka girl's butt in front of his face while said girl gave him oral. His first instinct was to shove the girl off of her and demand an explanation.

Then his sense of smell kicked in.

With Orihime's dripping crotch right in front of his sensitive nose, Komamura's animal instincts took over. Leaning forward he lifted up her skirt and licked her pussy right through her soaked panties. Orihime was a little shocked when she felt him lick her but quickly found she liked the rough tongue running against her moist honeypot. The two continued to get each other off for several minutes. Komamura's hands went to her waist and pulled off her skirt and panties, letting him see her dripping womanhood bare. Orihime's jaw soon became tired from the large size of him, so she tried a different tactic. Taking off her shirt, she undid her pink bra and slid the large cock in between her bouncy breasts. She giggled as she heard Komamura moan, licking the dripping head. She gasped as she felt Komamura's long, rough tongue slide deep inside her, the coil in her stomach tightening with every lick, giving her enough incentive to resume sucking him off while giving him a titjob. Feeling their climaxes coming, the two moaned into each other as they came, Orihime spraying her juices all over Komamura's snout while he blew his load in her mouth.

Orihime, no stranger to weird tastes, greedily swallowed the delicious treat. Giving over to his animal instincts, Komamura licked up every drop that leaked from Orihime's quivering snatch. When they had both come down Orihime looked around and saw that the bestial look in Komamura's eyes.

In a flash of movement Orihime found herself on her hands and knees, feeling Komamura's weight pressing down onto her while the tip of his still-hard manhood (or is it wolfhood?) rubbing up against her tender folds. Above her, Komamura growled as he pushed his large cock into Orihime, making the girl gasp as her pussy was bottomed out by him. Her arms shook as her endurance was put to the limit.

Because of her marital arts bouts with Tatsuki, Orihime didn't have a barrier for Komamura to break, but that didn't mean she wasn't as tight as a virgin. The girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was filled. "OH! SO BIG!" Komamura started a rough pace, going off his animal instincts. His large hands reached beneath her and grabbed her swinging breasts, growling in pleasure as her tight walls enveloped him.

The bed creaked from the powerful thrusts of the captain but, like Orihime, held on. She sucked in air with every gasp, her body sweating from the heat of Komamura's warm fur pressing onto her back. She sighed in ectastsy at the feel of it grinding against her smooth skin. She could feel the knot in her stomach tensing up again as her pussy was being ravished. Reaching up with what strength she had left she wrapped her hand around Komamura's neck and buried her face into it, moaning lewdly as her hot cunt exploded as she came.

The warm heat and incredible tightness enveloped him Komamura let out a loud growl and bit down on Orihime's shoulder, marking her. "So warm…" Orihime gasped as she felt her womb pumped with the captains sperm. Her imaginative mind drifted to the near future, imagining herself giving birth to a litter of cute puppies. The thought made her sigh heavenly and giggle as she rode out her orgasm.

Once Komamura had finished inside Orihime he slowly came back to his senses. Pulling out of Orihime's stuffed cunt, he sat with his back against the wall with his head down in shame, thinking that he had done something horrible. His kind nature kicked in as he apologized. "Miss Inoue, please forgive me. I…I couldn't stop myself…."

To his surprise the Ryoka girl turned around with a happy smile on her face. "It's not your fault Captain. I kinda started it when I started petting you. I couldn't really help it, you look so cute!" There amount of instances where Komamura's jaw dropped in complete shock could be counted on one hand. Now he needed two hands. "You…think I'm cute? You don't find my appearance hideous?"

Orihime snuggled up next to him, burying her face in the nape of his neck and enjoying the feel of his soft fur. "Of course not! You're not ugly; you're really warm and fuzzy!" said Orihime as she felt exhaustion sweep over her. Komamura could see her eyes start to droop and smiled. Pulling the cover over them, Komamura nuzzled his nose against hers, "Thank you, Miss Inoue."

The orangette giggled. "Call me Orihime, Captain."

"Only if you call me Sajin, Orihime." The girl nodded and nuzzled against his neck once more before falling asleep, with Komamura arms wrapped around her as he soon followed her into dreamland….

**The End**


	8. Death and the Strawberry

Death and the Strawberry  
IchigoXGiselleXRukia

**A.N.: AND NOW IT'S TIME TO GET CRAZY AGAIN!**

**Warning: Lemon! Character Death! Futa!**

**Wandenreich: Sternritter Z's Quarters**

Ichigo groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He tried to move only to find that his arms were chained to the wall. They didn't appear to be made of the material that suppresses his spirit energy but he was too exhausted to move. Looking around he saw himself in a large room, with a bed near the other wall and a small room next door. Straining to see he saw what looked like dead bodies in there. '_Is this some sort of lab?'_ he thought panicking.

As he tried and failed to free himself he realized what had happened and how he came to be here. During his fight with the Quincy leader when he and his second-in-command were about to leave Ywach grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, knocking him out.

"I see somebody's awake. Did you have a nice sleep, Ichigo?" The substitute turned to see a Quincy entering the room. Unlike the previous ones she appearance and the way she walked made her seem a little kooky. "Hi there! I'm Sternritter Z, Giselle; but you can call me Gigi for short. She walked up to where Ichigo was chained up and caressed his face. "Wow, I must say you're way more handsome up close. I'm glad His Majesty gave me you as a reward."

Ichigo balked at her statement. "A reward? For what? And why am I here?" He shivered as the girl's cold hands undid his Bankai jacket.

"I did such a good job killing your little Soul Reaper friends His Majesty was nice enough to hand you over to me while he prepares his next invasion." Seeing Ichigo's enraged face made her smile evilly. "Don't get all mad at me. You're the weak one who let it all happen in the first place. Just relax," she said as she inched her face closer to his, "and take your punishment." Ichigo was helpless as the girl planted her lips against his. With strength that belied her own small body she kept Ichigo still when he tried to buck her off. When Ichigo kept his lips sealed as her tongue swiped against it demanding entrance Gigi pinched Ichigo's nipples harshly, the boy opening his mouth in shock letting her invade his orifice Gigi kept a hand clamped on his jaw to make sure he didn't bite down on his tongue.

Pulling away Gigi giggled. "Now now, you wouldn't want to make me bleed inside your mouth. His Majesty told me to make sure not to Zombify you if at all possible. So just be a good boy," Gigi said as she took off her top, letting her B-cup breasts, (and I'm being generous here….) spill out. Reaching for Ichigo's clothes, the Quincy shredded his jacket to pieces before undoing his _obi _and pants, leaving him chained against the wall nude. "Now then, you like what you see bad boy?" she teased as she wiggled her butt in front of him as she undid the clasp to her belt.

Spying her bare bouncy ass did nothing to deter Ichigo from becoming aroused, much to his shame. Turning her head she grinned as Ichigo's soft cock started to stand at attention. "That's better. Let's see if we can help this little guy!" Backing up her ass to Ichigo she rubbed her soft cheeks against his cock, working the hard manmeat to life. When Ichigo was fully erect against her ass she snapped her fingers. The chains extended from the walls making Ichigo drop to the ground, though still chained. Sitting on his lap, Gigi teased Ichigo as she rubbed her dripping lips against his head. She was pleased when Ichigo's hands went to her waist as she continued her teasing. "Tee hee! Good boy! Now here's your reward!"

Ichigo hissed at the hot feel of her womanhood engulfing his cock. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as Ichigo filled her. Digging her nails into Ichigo's shoulders she bounced on his lap. "So big! So thick!" she wailed. Ichigo, a prisoner he may be, moaned as well as her hot core squeezed him. Gigi grabbed his head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Seeing his face full of lust and trepidation made her smile with sadistic glee.

Ichigo frantic thrusts told Gigi that Ichigo was on the verge of orgasm, making her cock her head and raise her eyebrow. "A virgin are we?" Ichigo reluctantly nodded as he gripped Gigi's waist tighter and fucked her small cunt. Gigi's eyes went wide as Ichigo's tip punched into her womb, making her see stars. "OHH! Right there! RIGHT THERE!" She bounced faster on his lap, her hot walls tightening around his shaft. The room was filled with their moans as they came. Gigi's vision blurred for a few moments as her pussy was loaded with his hot spunk. Ichigo, a novice to the pleasures of the flesh, lay back against the wall dazed as he tried to recover his breath.

Recovering first, Gigi got off of Ichigo and, still naked, snapped her fingers. Ichigo's shackles were released and his hands and feet were freed. "Don't get any ideas. You try anything funny and I'll hand you over to the other Sternritters who want your blood. Speaking of which," she ominously hinted, "Lie down on the bed. I've decided what to torture you with next." Ichigo got up on wobbly knees and walked over to the bed. Sitting down on it, Ichigo heard Gigi snap her fingers again. Shackles and chains emerged from underneath him, locking into place around his wrists and ankles. Ichigo could only struggle as he was chained to the bed. Thankfully there was a bit of chain to them which allowed him to move a little. "Now sit right there while I go get your friend." Gigi, without putting her clothes back on, walked into the side room.

Ichigo sat on the bed for a few minutes wondering who she was talking about before Gigi returned, pulling by the hair… "Rukia?" he asked astonished. Rukia was being dragged on the floor, her mouth muffled by a white rag; her proud Soul Reaper uniform in tatters. Gigi explained, "Yeah, she looked away during our fight so when I knocked her out I decided to grab her as we were leaving." Gigi dragged her in front of the bed before raising the girl's head up to face Ichigo, her hands on her head and chin. "Say bye bye, Rukia!"

_CR-CRACK!_

In a moment, to Ichigo's undying horror Gigi snapped the Soul Reaper's neck, killing her instantly. "Wow, she's even more fragile than I thought!" mused Gigi as she reached for her small pocket-knife in her pants. Rukia's body crumpled to the floor, her dead eyes looking at Ichigo with a macabre violet gaze.

'I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Ichigo raged, pulling on the chains restraining him, the sight of his friend murdered right in front of his eyes making him incoherently bloodthirsty. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOUUUU!"

Gigi simply gave Ichigo a sadistic smile before walking back to Rukia's corpse. "Awww! Is the little half-breed mad? Don't worry; I'll fix up your friend good as new with my powers." Ichigo's rage abated for a moment as Gigi cut her fingers. Opening up Rukia's _shihakusho, _she rubbed the blood across her soft skin. Picking up the body, Gigi said "I'm Sternritter Z: The Zombie. Anyone my blood comes into contact with becomes my zombie." She threw Rukia's dead body on top of Ichigo who cradled her in his arms with tears in his eyes. "His Majesty forbade me to Zombify you, but I've no problem with her." Gigi reached forward and touched Rukia's snapped neck. "Now awaken, Zombie Rukia."

Ichigo's horror had just begun. In his arms Rukia's neck contorted and twisted until her snapped neck put itself back together. As moments ticked by he watched as her soft white skin turn dark red. As her transformation was complete Rukia's violet eyes blinked and came back into focus. "Ichigo?" she gasped as unlife was breathed into her.

Ichigo didn't know whether to be happy or mortified at the spectacle that happened right in front of him. Gigi smiled at his reaction mystified reaction. Zombie Rukia began to drool and crawled off of Ichigo. On her hands and knees she reached for the Quincy. "Please Gigi… I… I need it… I want it so bad!" Ichigo's jaw dropped at her begging. '_What has she done to you, Rukia? And what are you begging for?'_

His anger returned when Gigi struck his friend, sending her sprawling off the bed. "You're so dirty Zombie Rukia! Why don't you go get it from Ichigo while I get myself ready!" she ordered. Rukia gulped and nodded at her command. Turning around she crawled her way back on top of Ichigo. Gigi promptly went back into her side room to where her spare corpses lay...

"Rukia! What are you doi-" he was silenced when his friend kissed him. A chill ran down his spine as her cold tongue entered his mouth. Rukia eagerly moaned into his mouth as her cold tongue came into contact with Ichigo's hot one. Pulling back her hands did away with her _shihakusho, _then she lay back and pulled off her _hakama _and underwear. Her body was covered with wounds but because she was dead her blood-flow had stopped, so she wasn't bleeding all over the place. Ichigo tried to shove his friend off of him but Rukia grabbed his cock and began jerking him off. "Rukia! Hahh… please stop!" he begged her.

"I need it Ichigo… I need your cock!" Rukia moaned before shoving Ichigo's cock into her mouth. Ichigo hissed as her cold dead mouth wrapped around his cock but he was unable to stop himself from moaning as she bobbed her head. Her tongue wrapped around the shaft as she moaned into the hot organ. Her nimble fingers massaged his thighs before reaching down to play with his balls. Taking her mouth off for a moment Rukia gave the tip a good lick. "Mmmh, Ichigo you're so big and hot!"

"Rukia…" Ichigo moaned. He had no idea where this was coming from. Was it because she was a zombie? Zombie Rukia pushed Ichigo onto his back before straddling him. "I want it Ichigo," Rukia gasped as she grabbed his throbbing shaft, "I want you inside me!" Ichigo watched as his zombified friend impaled herself onto his shaft. Ichigo almost went cross-eyed at the feeling of his cock enveloped in her cold pussy.

Zombie Rukia's head rolled backwards as her aching cunt was filled by her friends cock. "So good!" she gasped as she began to bounce. She had no idea why she was doing this. All she remembered was being dragged out by the Quincy before her neck was suddenly snapped, than darkness. The next thing she knew she was in Ichigo's arms with a craving for carnal lust. Ichigo's hands went to her waist and responded to Rukia's wild thrusts with her own, lost in the feel of Rukia's pussy.

Gigi heard all this from within her spare room, smiling at her pawns obedience. The room was filled with dead corpses she had the footsoldiers nab for her before they retreated back into the Wandenreich. Reaching a suitable one, she pulled down his _hakama _and went to work with her powers….

"Ichigo! You're so good! I'm… I'm… I'M…" Rukia gasped as she felt sensation fill her whole body. But before her body could find sweet release the Quincy emerged from her room. "Stop Rukia," she commanded.

"O…Ok." Rukia halted her hips and settled herself on top of Ichigo's chest panting. Ichigo felt the bed dip and craned his neck to look up past Rukia's darkened body. Gigi emerged from behind her, smiling her sadistic smile.

Ichigo's jaw dropped when he saw what was standing erect between her legs. "Wha-What is that?!" Ichigo asked bewildered, "You didn't have that before!" He pointed to the large cock and balls between her legs. Rukia drooled wantonly as Gigi mounted her. She rubbed her butt up and down with pleading eyes. Gigi smiled as she snapped her fingers, the chains around the bed retracting keeping Ichigo pinned to the bed.

"My powers allow me to attach body parts. Normally I just reattach lost limbs to my buddies but I love it when I use it like this." Rukia's lustful smile grew as Gigi rubbed her newly formed cock against her asshole.

Ichigo watched a little scared as Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head; couple that with her red skin and the realization that his friend was not of her own mind anymore sank in. Rukia stuck her tongue out as she pleaded to the Sternritter. "Please Gigi! Give it to me! I want you so bad!" Gigi shoved her head onto Ichigo's chest as she rubbed the head of her cock against her backdoor.

"You're such a dirty Soul Reaper! I don't know why Ichigo would like such a slutty Soul Reaper!" Ichigo's jaw clenched in anger but his rage subsided as Rukia's muscles squeezed him. Gigi thrusted hard into Rukia's ass, not caring about any preparation. Rukia screamed to the high heavens as her asshole was invaded. Once more her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo watched in horrified awe. "YESSSSSS! MY ASS FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOD!" Gigi saw blood trickled down, a sign that she'd torn something in Rukia but didn't care. Using the blood as a lube she harshly shoved her cock into her ass as deep as it could go before pulling out.

Gigi pulled Rukia's hair, making her arch her back as she gave her anal. "Oh! Your ass is nice and tight! You're such a good little zombie!" Gigi moaned as her hips smacked against her ass. Ichigo grunted as Rukia's pussy tightened around him. Zombie Rukia bucked into Gigi's thrusts, so Ichigo's cock slid in and out of her, giving the Zombie a nice double. Ichigo could do nothing but moan as Rukia's tight pussy wrapped around him.

The sound of their moaning filled the room as Gigi let go of Rukia's hair and gripped her waist. She began to fuck Rukia at a brutal pace, her hips slapping against her asscheeks repeatedly as her cock drilled into her. "SO GOOOOD! I WANT IT! I WANT GIGI'S COCK!" Rukia screamed as her body tensed up. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned as Rukia's pussy tightened around him almost painfully, the cold walls bringing him to release. "Can't hold it… any longer…" he gasped. Gigi threw her head back as her newly acquired balls swelled up, ready to release their load. "So good, I'm gonna burst!"

All three shouted at the top of their lungs "I'M CUMMING!" as they reached their peaks. Rukia's body convulsed as both of her holes were filled with hot cum. 'OHHHHHHHH… So hottttt!" she moaned, her head lying on Ichigo's chest. The substitute's vision momentarily blurred white as he released inside the petite girl before coming back into focus. Both of them tried to catch their breaths as Gigi pulled out of Rukia's ass. Rukia moaned as her hole was emptied. "Gigi…" she called out wantonly.

"Maybe later, Soul Reaper," Gigi replied as she got removed her extra appendage and put her clothes back on. "I have to go ask His Majesty what your fate is, Ichigo." She headed for the door before turning to see the sight of Rukia still on top of Ichigo, who was still chained down. "Rukia? Keep Ichigo entertained until I get back." As the Quincy left she heard Rukia say "Yes Gigi" before closing the door.

Rukia kissed Ichigo who tried to weakly buck her off. "Rukia please, don't do this!" he pleaded. He was already exhausted and wasn't sure he could take much more. Rukia licked his neck as she bounced her hips on his lap again, working his cock back into full hardness. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I can't stop myself. I still want it so baaaad!" Ichigo could only lie there as his dead friend continued to ride him, a slave to another's whims….

The End


	9. Bitter Enemies

Bitter Enemies  
UraharaXSoi-Fon

**A.N.: I think at some point somebody else did something similar to this but for the life of me I can't find it, so if this steps on anybody's toes I apologize beforehand.**

**Warning: Lemon!**

"I bet you feel real smug about yourself right now, don't you Kisuke Urahara?"

Soi-Fon sneered at the man from the other side of the barrier. Inside the small cube of light sat the shopkeeper, looking bored out of his skull. He tried to ignore the feisty captain but Soi-Fon's tapping on the barrier to get his attention was grating on his nerves. '_Good grief….'_

As promised, Hachi upheld his end of their deal during their team-up against the Espada Barragan Louisenbarn. He quietly asked Kisuke to come to the Vizards underground hideout, Soi-Fon waiting in the wings. The captain smiled evilly as the large man constructed his strongest barrier around the man. Urahara was a little shocked at the sneak attack but then Hachi explained the situation to him. "I apologize Kisuke. It's just that I must uphold the deal I made with Captain Soi-Fon. So for the next month you will be staying in here." All Kisuke could do was sulk and sit down, the barrier beyond even his abilities… for now.

Hachi left soon afterward. Now that the war was over and the Vizards were no longer fugitives from the law they could go out and explore the world. The group had decided on going to the beach for a week and Hachi went along with them, knowing that his barrier would still be up when he returned, leaving Kisuke alone in the base. In his place was Soi-Fon who never missed a moment to insult or demean the former captain.

"I bet you're bored out of your skull, aren't you? All alone in that box with nothing to experiment with. If you beg hard enough I might throw you a crossword puzzle the next time I decide to give you food." Hachi had showed her how to open the barrier from her side in order to give the man food for the day. One of the conditions Hachi had made when he agreed to do this was that Kisuke be fed regularly, but since Hachi was no longer there….

Kisuke took off his hat and fanned himself with it. "Tell me Captain Soi-Fon, why are you still here? Don't you have a squad to run?"

Soi-Fon shrugged at the man's question. "Not really, I've left Omaeda in charge, he's competent just enough to keep the squad running smoothly without me." She seethed when she saw her hated enemy chuckle. "What's so funny?" she demanded. This time it was Kisuke's turn to shrug. "Oh, I was just amazed at how much you've changed. The old Soi-Fon I knew would never have complemented her subordinates."

The assassin's face turned red with rage at being caught up in her wordplay. "Shut up! I wouldn't even need to be the captain if you hadn't absconded with Lady Yoruichi!" The sandy blonde's eyebrow rose at that statement, finding more ammunition for him to throw at her. "Absconded with? Soi-Fon, you act as if I nabbed her against her will and bolted like a thief in the night. You know now that's not true."

Soi-Fon had to remain silent at that. Try as she might, now that the facts had been revealed and she knew the full truth; she knew that Kisuke was right. "Shut up!" she heatedly responded. "You had Yoruichi with you for over a hundred years! What have you been doing with her all that time?"

Kisuke gave her a mocking smile as he took off his green coat and sat on it; he really needed to install an AC in the chamber whenever he got out. "Well Soi-Fon: when a man and a woman love each other..." he said mockingly; all the while enjoying the red horrified expression on her face.

"_HOW DARE YOU! YOU'VE LAIN WITH LADY YORUICHI?!"_ She punched the barrier as hard as she could, wanting very much to get into the confinement and strangle the shopkeeper. "Don't talk about love you creep!"

Kisuke continued to smile at her angry rant. "Well, maybe love's not much of a factor. Not that you'd know…."

To his amusement Soi-Fon seethed. "Of course I love Lady Yoruichi! You… you…." She couldn't find the words to say anymore she was so angry.

"Yeah, I know you love her," Kisuke asked with a gleam in his eye, "but can you satisfy her like I can? Oh right, you can't. No man'll get close enough for you to touch them." Any normal man would've cowered from the death glare Soi-Fon was giving him, but Kisuke felt smug behind the barrier.

Soi-Fon's eyes narrowed as she stared down at her hated enemy. "So, you think I can't satisfy you like Lady Yoruichi can? Is that right?" Her leer grew when Kisuke smiled. "Fine then," she said as she opened the barrier enough for her to enter, "then put up or shut up!"

Kisuke was quite surprised when Soi-Fon grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss but inwardly grinned nonetheless, reaching around and running a hand through her black hair as he deepened the kiss. As they parted Kisuke took advantage of Soi-Fon's sudden hesitance and attacked her slim neck, licking and sucking on the captains' throat while the captain trembled in his arms.

Soi-Fon knew that she put herself in the worst of positions as Kisuke continued to smother her neck with lovebites but she'd come too far in this to back out now. She gasped as the sly shopkeepers hands went to her _Haori,_ pulling off the loose garment. Soi-Fon failed to suppress a shiver as his hands ran down her back. Taking his mouth off her neck for a moment Kisuke said "You know, I always loved how your and Yoruichi's uniform left your backs exposed. So smooth…."

Kisuke was interrupted when Soi-Fon bonked him on the head. "Don't get carried away," she warned. The former captain chuckled before untying her _obi_, pulling on the yellow sash making her outfit fall to the ground. Standing naked she dropped to her knees and undid Urahara's pants, her face turning cherry red when she was almost slapped in the face by Urahara's cock. '_That's… a lot bigger than I imagined…'_ she thought. All these years Soi-Fon told herself there was no way Kisuke could ever satisfy Yoruichi but looking at this….

Kisuke saw Soi-Fon's startled expression and grinned like an idiot. "What's wrong Soi-Fon? Didn't you say you could satisfy me like Yoruichi can?" Kisuke gloated. Knowing a challenge when she heard one Soi-Fon put aside her pride and gripped the throbbing erection with her hand. Giving it a few good strokes Soi-Fon leaned forward and licked the head tentatively. Looking up she saw Kisuke's eyes close and smiled, knowing that she had her hated enemy in the palm of her hand. She stroked his hard cock hard and fast, inwardly grinning as Kisuke bucked his hips into her fist as she continued licking the head. She didn't care much for the taste of his pre-cum as it dripped from the hard shaft but kept at it.

Soi-Fon's other hand went to play with her own dripping pussy, rubbing the tender folds as she continued her ministrations. She could tell by Kisuke's face that he was close. Determine to have her enemy give in she stopped her handjob and wrapped her lips around the head, giving him a quick blow.

Kisuke, never expecting this from the feisty woman, came almost just as soon as he felt the back of her throat. He gripped Soi-Fon's head and held her still as he moaned, blowing his load inside her mouth. Soi-Fon gagged as her throat was filled with the hot spunk but was unable to escape his grip as he finished cumming in her mouth. Once he finished he let her go, allowing her to cough up mouthfuls of air as she spat out the cum. "That was disgusting! Don't ever do that again!"

The shopkeepers smirk returned as he sat back down, his back pressing against the barrier wall. "You know, the way you said that," he said, "means that you wanna do this sometime later…." He chuckled as her red, angry face returned. "Now then," he said stroking his still hard cock, "you wanna continue? Yoruichi could go all night, or do you think you can't measure up to her anymore?" Soi-Fon bristled at the man's obvious challenge but regardless sat down on his lap; anything her mentor could do she could do just as well. Her petite breasts grinding against his hard chest as his hands gripped her hips as the tip rubbed against her wet folds.

Soi-Fon hissed as she pushed her hips down. Her hole stretched around Kisuke's girth as he bottomed out inside her. She gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up and then dropped her hips down. Digging her nails into Kisuke's back she increased the tempo as she rode Kisuke.

The loud sound of their hips slapping together filled the hideout as they fucked. Kisuke tenderly kissed Soi-Fon, teasing her tongue with his own as he cupped her delicate asscheeks and thrusted into her, meeting her thrusts with her own. "Ohhhhh!" Soi-Fon threw her head back as Kisuke fucked her. He was hitting all her sweet-spots and the ectastsy coursed through her body.

"My, Captain Soi-Fon, you look so sexy riding my cock!" Kisuke teased. So enjoying herself was Soi-Fon she didn't even have the energy to move her mouth to make a snappy retort. Instead she grabbed Kisuke by his sandy-blonde hair and kissed him. Her nails gouged into his skin as she came, moaning lewdly into Kisuke as her mind went off to cloud nine.

Enjoying the sight of the fearsome Stealth Force Commander cumming in his lap, Kisuke continued to piston into her as she came. Soi-Fon's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Kisuke craned his neck downward and suckled on her bouncy petite breasts as his hands cupped her cheeks and squeezed them. "Ahh! So good, Kisuke!"

Feeling his sack tighten, Kisuke decided to up his ante. Soi-Fon gave an uncharacteristic squeak when Kisuke's hand smacked her jiggling ass, "Ah!" Soi-Fon's tongue stuck out of her mouth as Kisuke bombarded her bouncing ass with his smacks. "Noooo… I'm gonna cum again!" she hissed, her nails digging again into Kisuke's skin as her pussy tightened around his cock.

"Mmmh, that's it," Kisuke whispered into her ear, "Cum with me…." Making the most of a good opportunity Kisuke bit down on her shoulder lightly as they came together.

Soi-Fon's mind disappeared as her face transformed into a mask of lustful stupor. "So hoooot…." Her vision blurred as her cunt was pumped full of cum. She didn't really need to think of any drastic consequences; female members of the Stealth Force took contraceptives, just in case.

It took a few moments for Soi-Fon to regain her breath, and with it her composure. Regaining focus she looked upon Kisuke grinning like an idiot, his hands still wrapped snuggly around her waist. "Too tired, Soi-Fon?" he asked, rolling her hips teasingly, "And you said you could do anything Yoruichi could."

Soi-Fon scowled back at him as she raised her hips. "Don't get too cocky. The day's still young…."

The End


	10. Sisterly Feud

Sisterly Feud  
IsaneXUnohanaXKiyone

**Warning: Lemon! Futa! Threesome! OOC!**

**Squad 13 Barracks**

Isane walked into her sister's room, wondering where Kiyone was. Lately things had been rocky between them and Isane had hoped to be able to sit down and talk things out. For some reason Kiyone had been acting out against Isane, as if she had a massive bone to pick with her, even though she kept frequenting her squad.. Even her fellow third-seat Sentarou had no idea what was going on.

Looking around the room Isane looked desperately for something to help clue her in. Over by her desk she found several odd items. A small box filled with little green and yellow pills. Beside it was another box filled with pink pills along with a thick leather-bound book that had _"Diary" _printed in gold. She picked up the diary apprehensively. "I really shouldn't go peeking in other people's stuff, but I need to know what's gotten into Kiyone." Flipping open to the last written entry of the previous day, Isane read:

_"I can't stand it anymore! My big sister has it all and I have nothing! Nobody takes me seriously anymore, not Sentarou or even Captain Ukitake! And every time I see Captain Unohana I feel so horny. I want her so bad, but big sis loves her too. I can tell by how she constantly talks about her. But I've always admired Captain Unohana._

_ Now I want her. I want her to be with me, but she'll never look at me like she does Isane._

_ I know that what I'm doing is wrong but it's the only way. After bribing Nemu with some services she was all too willing to give me what I needed. She gave me two boxes: One that makes the user incredibly horny and highly fertile. The other changes my genitals to the opposite gender. I should do it tomorrow night; big sis usually is at the Med center on her solo rounds. I'll offer Captain Unohana a drink and wait for the fireworks. Once she becomes super horny, it'll be easy from there. _

_ I'm going to make Captain Unohana carry my baby. Then she'll have to love me. I only hope this works and that Isane can forgive me, but I love Captain Unohana and I want her too much for her to stop me. ~Kiyone._

Isane's hands shook as she put down the diary. "Oh Kiyone! What are you doing?" Her disbelief turned to anger as she read and reread the diary. "I love Captain Unohana too! I don't want to lose her because of you!" She looked at the time, knowing that probably Kiyone was on her way to her captain's private quarters now. "If that's the way you want to do it then fine!" She reached into both boxes and grabbed a handful of pills, stuffing them into her pockets. "Two can play that game!" And with that she stormed off to her Squad barracks….

_**Squad 4: Captain Unohana's Private Quarters**_

By the time Isane arrived at her captain's quarters she was covered in sweat. Pressing an ear to the door she heard a loud "Oh Kiyone! You're so hard!"

Isane cursed. "Dammit! I'm too late!" She pondered her options for about 2 seconds before deciding on what seemed to her at the time the most rational. Reaching into her pockets she pulled out a pink pill and a green and yellow. She remembered that Kiyone wrote in her diary that one made the user completely horny and fertile and the other swapped the user's genitals. The problem: she had no idea which one was which. Isane shook her head. "Every second I waste is another second Kiyone's in there alone with Captain Unohana." Deciding to take her chances, she put both pills in her mouth and swallowed. Once that was done she opened the door and stepped inside.

Heading for the bedroom she felt her body become incredibly hot, as if someone had turned up the heat to a zillion. Her lower half stirred and felt bizarre but Isane ignored it. Throwing open the door to the bedroom, she gawked at the sight before her.

On the bed was her Captain, completely naked and with her braid untied, making out with her sister. Her sister's clothes were piled at the end of the bed on top of Captain Unohana's. She looked at Kiyone's petite body before spying the cock and balls between her legs. "Kiyone!" she shouted. "What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Even as she spoke Isane felt turned on by the sight.

"Isane!" Kiyone gasped. "How did you know I was here?"

"Your diary. Kiyone, you know that this is wrong! You just drugged Captain Unohana!"

Kiyone, knowing that the cat was out of the bag, barked back "I didn't want to lose her to you!" She was about to speak back another retort when she notice her sisters flushed face and the way that she kept bending over. "Isane… you didn't take the pills, did you?"

"I… I couldn't lose Captain Unohana either…."

"You aren't supposed to take both! Only the green-pills! Now you're a horny slut!" Isane tried to bristle at her sister's words but a moan slipped out instead.

Kiyone was interrupted by Captain Unohana, who was fingering herself the entire time the two were shouting it out. "You know, I'm right here." Both sisters turned to look at her. Isane felt so hot watching her captain play with herself; it took every ounce of restraint to not pounce on her, but it was a losing battle. "I don't know what's gotten into you two, but if I have a say in this I say why don't you both get in this bed." Her smile turned from sweet to dangerously spicy. "I'm woman enough to handle both of you."

Isane lost it and stripped out of her clothes at flash-step speed. Unohana licked her lips as she saw Isane's bouncy breasts. Kiyone stared as the pill finally took effect. Isane stuck her tongue out lewdly and threw her head back as her pussy morphed into a large cock and balls. Unohana, spurred on by the sight, grabbed both sisters' cocks and started to stroke them off. "Mmmh, you're both so hard." She leaned forward and stuck out her tongue. Both Kiyone and Isane met her with their own, winding up in a hot and wet three-way kiss. Reaching beneath the bed to her discarded robes, Isane grabbed a pink pill and put it in her mouth. Tightly embracing her sister she locked lips with her, smoothly slipped it into Kiyone's mouth as they kissed. Kiyone, who had seen her sister grab the pill and knew what she was trying to do, silently swallowed the pill; she'd seen the pill's effects and wanted to feel that burning lust her sister and the captain were feeling. Both sisters moaned as Unohana continued to stroking them. Kiyone began to feel a hot heat overtake her mind. In moments all she wanted was to fuck Unohana and her sister.

Hopping down off the bed, Unohana pulled the sisters away from each other and made them stand up. Getting down on her knees, Unohana grabbed both sisters cock and leaned forward, sucking them both as she put them in her mouth. Kiyone, whose body had been taken hold by the pill's effects moaned lewdly. Her hand crept up to the captain's ebony hair and she thrusted her cock deeper into her mouth, enjoying the feel as her futa cock was engulfed by her captain's hot mouth and rubbing against her sister's cock.

Isane was astonished at how her captain had enough skill to work two cocks with her mouth but enjoyed it anyway. Turning to her sister, she leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't care if it was incest. Right now she had a burning urge to fuck and Kiyone and Unohana were ready and willing. Both sisters gladly made out while the captain sucked them off.

Unohana's hands sneaked up their legs, enjoying the feel of their toned and slender thighs before grabbing their balls. Both of them broke the kiss and threw their heads back as they felt a hot rushing sensation fill their lower halves. "Cumming." Kiyone weakly said as she felt her sac tighten. Isane said the same, her eyes almost crossing as she felt something hot began to rush out of the tip. The captain took her mouth off the sisters cocks and furiously stroked their shafts, keeping her mouth wide open inches from their tips. She closed her eyes and moaned as she tasted hot cum fly into her mouth, before her face and chest were covered in hot white spunk.

"Ahhh… it's so warm…." Unohana moaned as she swallowed the sister's cum. "Mmmh, tasty…." She continued to stroke the sisters, noting to her pleasure that they were still rock hard. Isane got down on her knees and licked Unohana's face, enjoying the hot taste as she licked it off her delicate skin. Kiyone joined her and began to lick up Unohana's large breasts, swirling her tongue around her hardened nipples. Swallowing the hot treat, Kiyone, in a move that no sane person would've done, grabbed Unohana by her hair and with strength that belied her small size pushed her back onto the bed.

Kiyone threw herself on top of Unohana and spread her legs wide. "Captain! Oh, I love you so much! I'm gonna knock you up!" Isane looked on as Kiyone plunged her cock into her captain's pussy. "OH! Fuuuck! You're so tight captain!" Kiyone, spurred on by her unchained lust, set a quick and fast pace. The bed creaked as Unohana lay there being fucked by her lieutenant's sister, loving every second of it She arched her back and grinned as Kiyone leaned down to suck on her large tits.

Isane, jerking off at the sight of her sister fucking her captain hard, had enough of letting her sister have all the fun. Gripping her sister's hips, she flipped the two over. Kiyone landed with an "Omph!" Seeing her captain's hole plugged turned her on so bad. Kiyone's eyes widened as Isane got on top of Unohana and rubbed her cock's head against hers. Slowly, she pushed the head into her captain's already stuffed cunt.

Unohana threw her head back and screamed as her pussy was stretched to its limit. She never imagined in her life she'd take two large cocks inside one hole. "OHH FUCKKK! I'M SO FULL OF COCK!" screamed the horny captain. "OHHHH! YOUR COCKS FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE ME!" Spurred on by her captain's screams, Isane drew her hips back and started a brutal pace. Kiyone followed her sister's example and responded in kind. Their cocks moved in quick synch with each other. As Isane pulled out Kiyone shoved back in and vice versa. The grinding feel of their futa cocks rubbing against each other as Unohana's hot and tight walls enveloped them was like heaven to both girls. Unohana all the while lay on top of Kiyone screaming in ecstasy.

Getting an idea, Isane pulled Unohana up until she was upright and pressing against Isane's bouncing chest. Smiling down at Kiyone, the younger sister got the idea and wrapped her arms around Unohana's waist, sitting up. Both sisters gripped Unohana's hips tightly and pulled her up until only the tips of their cocks were inside her, then pulled her down onto them. Unohana threw her head back and stuck out her tongue lewdly as she felt herself be filled by the twin cocks. Kiyone, mesmerized by her swaying breasts, shoved her face into them and started to lick and suck. "Mmmh, I can't wait until these puppies are filled with milk!" Isane reached forward and grasped the undersides of Unohana's breasts, fondling them and bringing more pleasure to her captain.

Soon the two sisters began to reach their limit. Kiyone smiled in lustful malice as she felt her balls begin to swell. "Ohhh! Here it cums! I'm gonna knock you up!"

Isane scowled at her sisters statement and started to fuck her captain even harder. Her lust for her captain outweighed the love for her or her sister.. "No! She's having my baby! Mine!"

The captain didn't care what the sisters were saying. To her lust-filled mind all she wanted wasto feel the sisters cocks inside her even more. "YES!" she screamed. "CUM INSIDE ME! I WANT YOUR CUM!"

Both sisters reached their peaks at the same time. Shoving their cocks as deep as her tight hole would let them, Kiyone and Isane blasted Unohana's womb with their cum. The beautiful captain shook in their arms as she came around their cocks, wringing them of every drop of cum in their balls. "Mmmh, so hot… so good…" Unohana whispered as she closed her eyes. As the two sisters came down they noticed that Unohana had passed out from all the excitement.

Lying on their sides, the sisters pulled out of her gaping cunt and snuggled into the captains bosom, passing out from exhaustion along with the captain….

_**5 Hours Later**_

Isane woke up, feeling a stirring between her legs. Looking down she moaned in hot ectastsy as her genitals turned back to normal. '_Maybe I should take another pill and give Kiyone a good pounding. It'd be a good way to teach her a lesson!'_ Rolling over she saw that Captain Unohana was not in bed. Kiyone stirred and opened her eyes, sitting up as her own cock and balls turned back to normal. "Had a good nap, did we girls?" They both looked and saw Captain Unohana standing at the end of the bed.

"I must say, I'm a bit disappointed in you two. Kiyone, you drugged and sexually assaulted a captain and Isane; you knew about it and went along with it. What's more, you girls got me pregnant." She crossed her arms as she looked at the two in her bed sternly. "I hope you're ready for your punishment."

Kiyone quivered in fright. This was not how she expected the aftermath to go. "Wha…what punishment?"

Unohana reached down her naked body and started to rub her clit. In a matter of moments the sisters watched as her lower half transformed. A massive cock, bigger than the ones the sister had, sprouted between her legs along with large balls. "Yes, I believe all's fair in love and war." Reaching into Isane's discarded pants, she pulled out two more pink pills and crawled back on the bed. "Both of you: open your mouths." Isane and Kiyone both did as she ordered. Unohana made them stick out their tongues and place the pills on them. Both sisters swallowed them promptly. "So," Unohana said as she stroked her hard cock. "Which of you wants me to knock up first?"

Having the drug's aftereffects still in their bodies, it didn't take long for Isane and Kiyone to start panting and fingering themselves. Slowly, they both crawled their way to the futa captain….

_**6 Months Later….  
**_**Squad 4 **

Isane sat in a chair, her belly heavy with child. Since they were now pregnant the sisters had been relieved of their positions, though thankfully Captain Unohana never revealed exactly how they all wound up pregnant so Kiyone never got into trouble with the whole drugging matter. She looked over at Kiyone, who was rubbing lotion onto her swollen belly. "Hmph! So," said an angry Isane. "Was all this worth it?" she asked harshly.

Kiyone continued to smile as she felt her baby kick. "Absolutely….

The End.

**Please R&amp;R.**


	11. Quincy Observations

A Loser's Punishment  
Sui-FonXBG9

**A.N.: TIME TO GET CRAZY!**

**Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! Character Death!**

_**After Soi-Fon's defeat at the hands of BG9:**_

Soi-Fon opened her eyes wearily. "Where…where am I?" she whispered, her body aching in every spot. She couldn't lift her arms, turn her head, nor even wiggle her toes. Even keeping her eyes open was a massive strain. "What's going on?"

"**Awake I see?"** Soi-Fon turned her head slightly to the left with what strength she could muster. To her horror she saw the Quincy BG9 standing over her. "**Never been hit by your own Bankai, Captain? By my calculations your body has been damaged beyond medical attention. You will never be able to move again."**

Soi-Fon coughed as she realized that after all her harsh and diligent training she'd been defeated, quite easily mind you, at the hands of her enemy who stole her own weapon and that the price of defeat had cost her dearly. Looking down she saw that her body had been badly injured, with severe burns all over her body from taking the brunt of her Bankai's blast. "Why…why am I still alive then?

The mechanical Quincy took off its cape, revealing its metal body. She watched as multiple tiny tentacle-like tendrils emerged from his body. "**While you have no value as a prisoner, I will take this opportunity to study you, Captain. I've never had the chance to study a Soul Reaper captain before." **Soi-Fon lay helpless as the thin metal tendrils worked their way underneath her clothes, shredding the garments to pieces. Soi-Fon was stripped of all clothing, right down to her socks. Looking down at Soi-Fon's naked body, BG9 observed. "**Interesting. Your body remains fully intact despite the explosion. Your body is quite durable, Captain. Let's continue.**"

Soi-Fon cringed as the metal tendrils stabbed themselves into her body. "What are you doing?" she gasped weakly. Even as she spoke her body felt bizarre.

"**Your physiology is not unlike that of a Quincy's. I wish to see what would happen if I stimulate your body by striking its pressure points. Let us try pain first.**" Soi-Fon lay there as the tendrils stabbed at her body, her body helpless before the Quincy. BG9 pressed on her pressure points using its knowledge of the human body. Reaching out, it pressed a cold, metal hand down on Soi-Fon's bare stomach. The Stealth Force Commander screamed as pain exploded in her brain. It was like the Quincy was shoving a broadsword through her chest! The captain squirmed in pain for several minutes as BG9 pressed down on several places, monitoring her body as it did. "**You take pain quite well, Captain. 93% of most Soul Reapers and Quincy's would've lost consciousness by now. Most commendable.**" It removed the tiny needle-like tendrils from her body before continuing. "**Let us try pleasure now.**"

Once more Soi-Fon cringed in pain as the tentacles stabbed at her again; this time in different spots. Several tendrils went around BG9 and made their way to Soi-Fon's head. The tiny needles pierced Soi-Fon's skull, reaching the parts of her brain that regulated pleasure. BG9 knew all the buttons to push in Soi-Fon's body. Soon the captain began to pant as she felt heat wash over her beaten body. "Nooo…" she gasped with little sound. The Quincy noted this act of resistance.

"**Hmm, so your body responds well to pleasure even in its current state, despite your obvious pleas of denial. Interesting.**" BG9 spread Soi-Fon's body out eagle-like before its cold metal hands hovered over Soi-Fon's petite breasts; they hovered over her by only centimeters. "**I'll start with electroshock.**"

Soi-Fon gasped as small arcs of electricity sparked out of the Quincy's hands, dancing on her skin. She felt the current course through her body, feeling her skin tingle with pleasure as the electrifying hands worked her body. Her body began to sweat as her nipples hardened. The tips of the aroused areoles touched the Quincy's hands, making her involuntarily arch her back as her body received direct jolts of electricity. BG9 moved its hands around her body, running the sensual current down her arms and up her thighs. Moving its hands away he saw that the woman's face was flushed and that her pussy had started to drip.

Wanting to go further BG9 pressed a hand onto Soi-Fon's pussy, feeding it electricity at a higher and more powerful voltage. Not enough to damage the captain or electrocute her to death, but enough that with every bolt of electricity sent into her, Soi-Fon's skeleton briefly showed through her skin.

All Soi-Fon could do was lie there and bask in the incredible pleasure. Unable to move, unable to remove the tendrils in her brain, even her voice failed her as she was filled with ecstasy. Feeling the pleasure overflow, Soi-Fon squeezed her eyes shut and let out a soundless scream as she came. BG9 ceased his electroshock treatment and watched as Soi-Fon climaxed onto the ground, staining the roof of the building with her secretions. Soi-Fon opened her eyes and saw the Quincy staring down at her, though she couldn't get a read on the mechanical Quincy's metal mask. She tried to speak but all that left her lips was a chocked gurgle.

"**Hmm, it would appear that the electric shocks damaged your nerves and vocal cords to the point that you are no longer capable of speech. No matter,**" BG9 observed. "**I do not need to hear you to confirm my observations.**" BG9 next planted both hands firmly on her thighs, spreading her legs to the point where she grimaced from being stretched. "**Next I'll try how your damaged body responds to sonic vibrations.**" Usually used as a weapon to level buildings, BG9 tuned his implanted sonic resonators to the lowest possible setting and attacked Soi-Fon's body with vibrating pulses.

Soi-Fon saw stars, still on cloud nine from her shocking orgasm. Her body shook with erotic pleasure as she felt the vibrations reverberate throughout her body. The vibrations were so soothing to her worn and beaten body; she could feel pleasure start to build within her. To provoke a response out of the captain, BG9 took his hands and trailed them down her legs. Feeling the vibrations in her feet, Soi-Fon's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her breathing ragged.

"**So I see that even with your nervous system damaged, the sonic vibrations still have an effect. Let's see your reaction when I tweak your brain's stimulus patterns.**" The tendrils still embedded in Soi-Fon's skull took action again, stimulating her brain into pleasure overdrive. Her mouth formed a soundless "Oooooh" as the sensation of the vibrations increased. Though BG9 had set its sonic generators to the lowest setting, to Soi-Fon it was like her whole body was being pleasured by a powerful vibrator.

BG9 brought its hands up, noting the different spots where Soi-Fon found the most pleasure. As he brought his hands up the captain's burned stomach, it noted how Soi-Fon's face had become flushed again. Keeping one hand on her stomach, BG9 put the other on her forehead. Soi-Fon's toes twitched as she got a direct dose of sonic pleasure right to her brain.

Soi-Fon wasn't able to make a coherent thought as she climaxed again, her vision clouding with white as her pussy gushed again. As she came down from her high again the world started to go dark, her body fading into cold blackness. BG9 noticed this and shook its head. More tendrils sprouted from his body and invaded Soi-Fon's brain, striking the portions of her cerebral cortex that regulated consciousness. As Soi-Fon's eyes shot open again and a soundless scream of pain erupted from her, BG9 deactivated his sonic resonators and leaned down until its face was hovering over Soi-Fon's. "**Do not think that I will allow you to lose consciousness while I'm experimenting, captain. You will remain awake for however long I wish.**" BG9 straightened up and decided on its next tactic.

Soi-Fon felt the tendrils lodged in her brain tingle for a moment before something warm flooded her skull. "**This hallucinogen is quite effective on even the most powerful of the Sternritter. Let's see what happens when administered to a Soul Reaper Captain.**" The powerless captain felt every bit of her remaining senses scramble and turn to mush. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears and sounded like bongo drums. The ground beneath her felt warm and welcoming. The sky seemed to turn green and BG9's silver metallic body almost looked like… Yoruichi? '_Lady Yoruichi! You're here to save me!'_ Soi-Fon must've mouthed it, since BG9 said "**I see, you're under the hallucination that I'm your mentor and former lover, Yoruichi Shihoin. Very peculiar.**"

BG9 ceased injecting Soi-Fon with the drug and let her come back to her senses. "**So, in the face of death and torment your mind falls back to your mentor for a sense of comfort and safety.**" Soi-Fon's eyes widened in horror as her mentor's image distorted back to BG9. "**Good. Your mind's coherent again. Had you suffered a psychological breakdown, I would've continued with the drug and monitored your reactions; but I've of no mind to let you enjoy a pleasant fantasy.**" BG9 pulled out one of his spare missiles and disarmed it. It'd be an awkward situation if it went off and he had to explain to His Majesty why the captain he'd been experimenting on had been blown to pieces from the inside out. "**Since your body seems to respond well to pain and pleasure, I'll see how you react to direct penetration.**"

Soi-Fon was already nice and wet, but the sheer size of the makeshift dildo still made the small captain scream in pain as it stretched her open. It was even bigger than the toys she used to play with herself. BG9 shoved the blunt object all the way inside her, filling up her pussy completely. Soi-Fon's eyes watered at the pain of being stretched but did her best to endure it. Slowly, the Quincy pulled it out, observing the tiny whine from Soi-Fon as she was emptied and then pushed it back in. Seeing Soi-Fon's face contort with pleasure, BG9 plunged the dildo deeper into her. Soi-Fon quivered with pleasure as she was fucked. The tendrils, which were still embedded in her body, pressed down on her pressure points again. Soi-Fon screamed silently as the hot pleasure increased ten-fold. Her mind would've blacked out from the pleasure if it weren't for BG9's brain-prodding.

"**Though your vaginal tissue was burned in the blast, your body seems to react strongly to the stimulus. Very interesting, Captain.**" BG9 got an idea watching Soi-Fon bask in the pleasure. Since it had the Quincies mortal enemy at its mercy, it figured he could bring back something to show the other Sternritters. Turning on his recording cam in his optics, BG9 began to pump the hallucinogen back into Soi-Fon's brain, only this time it doubled the dosage.

Soi-Fon smiled as Yoruichi's image reappeared, plunging a large pink dildo into her pussy. '_Yes! Fuck me harder, Yoruichi!'_ she mouthed. She wished that she could move her hands to play with her clit. She felt so good it was like she'd died and gone to heaven. '_So good! More, Yoruichi, more!'_

If BG9 had lips it would've smiled at Soi-Fon's submissiveness. Grabbing another disarmed missile, BG9 rubbed it against the entrance to Soi-Fon's backdoor. "**Would you like to pleasure you here, Soi-Fon**?"

'_Yes! Drill my asshole! Make me your bitch again!'_ Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the thick cold metal pushed its way into her sphincter. Her useless fingers clawed at the roof, feeling her asshole being torn in two, yet loving every second of it. '_YESSSSS! FUCK MY HOLES! MAKE ME CUM, YORUICHI! I WANNA CUM SO BAD!'_

BG9 recorded it all as Soi-Fon stuck out her tongue as her body convulsed. Her holes tightened down on the makeshift dildos as she came, spraying her juices harder than before. Soi-Fon's vision blurred until she could not make anything out. '_OHHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUCK!'_ She sorely wished she could've used her hands to play with herself to make that exquisite feeling last longer. As BG9 removed the missiles from her abused holes, Soi-Fon whined for more. Sadly, as the Quincy removed them, he also removed the tendrils in her brain, forcing Soi-Fon back to reality.

As BG9's image replaced Yoruichi's BG9 shut off his recording. "**Had fun, did we? I know I said I would've let you have a fantasy, but I calculated His Majesty will be pleased with my findings.**" As Soi-Fon lay there, BG9 stood up and retracted its metal tendrils from her body. Soi-Fon cringed as the metallic tendrils left her beaten body. "**As I have gotten all the information I can out of you, I find there to be no more use for you.**" BG9 reached into its pocket and pulled out its medallion. "**Bankai: Jakuhou Raikouben.**" Soi-Fon's yellow missile launcher materialized around its arm, pointing directly at Soi-Fon.

"**Goodbye, Captain.**"

All throughout the Soul Society, both Quincy and Soul Reaper saw a massive explosion. And with it Soi-Fon's spiritual pressure faded forever….

The End

**A.N.: Am I the only one who noticed that BG9 got zero development as a character? **


	12. Tatsuki vs Unohana

Tatsuki vs. Unohana  
TatsukiXUnohana

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor any of the characters  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Reverse-Rape!**

**Karakura High School  
Tatsuki POV**

"Tatsuki? You ok?"

The fighter shook her head. She was watching Ichigo leave the nurse's office. It was starting to become a habit for her friend and now she was starting to get irritated. For the past month, ever since that new nurse Unohana came to the school Ichigo would be spending more time with her. She could tell that the woman was one of Ichigo's Soul Reaper buddies but the thought that Ichigo was spending more time with her than any of his human friends, especially her since she thought she was his best friend, made her enraged. "Hey, Michiru? Where does the nurse go after school?"

The brunette looked as her before thinking. "Um… I think she lives in a tiny house near the Karakura Woods. Why?"

Tatsuki slammed her locker shut and grabbed her backpack. "I think I need to pay her a visit and find out what she's doing with Ichigo…."

Michiru looked at Tatsuki worried. She had a look that radiated anger on her face. "Tatsuki! Don't do anything stupid!" But her words fell on deaf ears as Tatsuki stormed out of the school.

"Yep, she's pissed….

Sadly for both girls, the door to the nurse's office was open a crack, letting their conversation be heard by the school nurse inside….

_**Later That Evening….  
**_**Karakura Woods  
Tatsuki POV**

It didn't take long to find Unohana's house, though it'd be fitting to call it a cottage more than a house. As she walked up the forest path she heard voices coming from the small home. Hiding in the bushes, she watched as the door opened and out walked Unohana and… Ichigo?

Ichigo looked like a mess, with his hair in disarray and his clothes a tattered mess, which added more fuel to Tatsuki's flame. She literally saw red as she listened in on their conversation. "Thanks for the help, Captain Unohana. Same time Monday?" he asked.

"Of course," the gentle looking woman said smiling. "I'll see you then. And do try to keep out of trouble please? People might start to wonder if you keep coming by the nurse's office." Ichigo chuckled before setting off from hope, whistling a jaunty tune. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at that. Ichigo was such a sourpuss he never whistled happily.

Not unless he was doing something that made him happy and relaxed….

Seething with rage, Tatsuki watched Unohana close the door to her cottage and walk down a small path into the forest. As quietly as she could, Tatsuki followed. She hid behind trees, bushes and rocks but Unohana showed no sign of knowing she was being followed. For half an hour Tatsuki followed her, waiting for an opportunity. Then, when Unohana stopped to sit on a large flat rock, she did the unexpected.

She turned right to where Tatsuki was hiding behind a bush and smiled. "So what can I help you with this evening, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki cursed and stepped out from behind the bushes. "When'd you know I was following you?"

Unohana gave Tatsuki her trademark smile. "Oh, I've sensed your presence back when you were coming over to my house. So tell me, Tatsuki: Why were you snooping around my little house this time of night?"

The look on Tatsuki's face was sheer anger. "What have you been doing with Ichigo? Here and in your office. Tell me!" she demanded.

Unohana's smile didn't drop. "Ichigo has a bad habit of getting into fights, so naturally he comes to me for medical treatment at the school. That way he doesn't have to explain to his father where all his injuries come from."

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed. "And I assume that that's what you were doing with him earlier at your home? _Giving him MEDICAL TREATMENT?!"_ she roared. She stomped her way over to her until she was in front of the woman.

The older woman's laugh made her see red. "Silly girl. You know about Ichigo's Soul Reaper duties?" Tatsuki nodded. "Then you should know that Ichigo's abilities rely solely on his sword, so I offered to teach him Kido. It's been," she said with a knowing chuckle, "an amusing experience. I'm just surprised at Ichigo's endurance and flexibility."

That remark made Tatsuki snap. With her experienced speed, Tatsuki threw a fist full of rage at the captain's face. Unohana, with swiftness that belied her gentle appearance, caught the angry girl's fist and smirked. "Oh? I think you may have the wrong impression, Tatsuki."

The black-haired girl stepped back and glared down at Unohana. "I can't take it anymore! Get up so I can kick your ass!" Tatsuki didn't care if Unohana and Ichigo were having a fling or not anymore; the woman's smug attitude made her red with rage.

"Attacking your school nurse in the middle of the night? Not exactly the best way to make friends, Tatsuki." Unohana chuckled as she stood up, shrugging off her nurse jacket.

"Oh will you SHUT UP?!" Tatsuki roared before lunging at the woman.

Now, Tatsuki had the martial arts skills of a pro, and she could even whoop Ichigo's ass in a fair fight. But enraged as she was and against an opponent of Unohana's caliber, it made her attack all the more… childish. Unohana easily saw it coming and blocked her punch. Over and over again Tatsuki kicked, punched and grabbed at the captain, who barely moved a step from the flat rock, but to no avail, blocking every strike with ease. Soon Tatsuki was sweating and panting heavily.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum?" Unohana asked with the tone of a scolding mother.

"Huff…Shut…huff… your…damn…huff…mouth!"

Unohana tsked. "Why don't you calm down, it's obvious that you're exhausted. And if you'll please watch your language."

Tatsuki snarled. "Go to hell, you old bat!" she screamed as she charged her. Unohana's eyes narrowed at that insult.

"If you insist."

In a blur of motion Unohana grabbed Tatsuki, flipped her overhead and slammed her down onto the rock. Tatsuki gasped as the air was knocked out of her, the night sky spinning. Sitting down next to her, Unohana ran a hand through Tatsuki's sweaty hair. "You know, Ms. Arisawa, I didn't mind your little attempt to ambush me or your imaginary ideas of an affair between me and Ichigo or your little temper tantrum," Tatsuki gulped as Unohana's blue eyes narrowed and she leaned down until Tatsuki could see the venom in her eyes. "But calling me an old bat? You should know that all women, even Soul Reapers, have their pride. I think I'll have to teach you a lesson…."

Tatsuki gasped Unohana leaned down and kissed her, the older woman pressing her weight down on Tatsuki to keep her from squirming. Tatsuki cried out as Unohana bit down on her lower lip, making tiny drops of blood drip down her face as she pulled away. "You psycho! What are you-" Tatsuki was interrupted when Unohana slapped her hard, leaving her lying on the rock stunned.

"Now now, didn't your mother teach you not to call people names? I guess it's the hard way then." Unohana grabbed Tatsuki's clothes and pulled them off of her. Unohana licked her lips as she observed the teen's toned body; years of martial arts and physical training had given Tatsuki quite the shapely form. "Well, you're quite the beautiful woman, Tatsuki. And you think that Ichigo wouldn't notice such a beautiful body? I think somebody has some issues with her self-confidence…."

To make sure Tatsuki didn't go anywhere Unohana used a low level kido to stick Tatsuki's hands and feet to the side of the rocks, leaving her legs spread wide and her back arched up. "There now, if you'll excuse me for a moment…" Tatsuki watched as Unohana hopped off the rock and began stripping in front of her.

To make sure that it was all the more agonizing, Unohana stripped slowly, almost teasingly. As she unbuttoned her shirt she saw Tatsuki looking at her with both fascination and disgust. "What's the matter, Tatsuki? You act like you've never seen a woman naked before." Tatsuki stayed silent and turned her head to the other side as Unohana dropped her pants, leaving her voluptuous body for all to see.

Tatsuki tried and tried to move but the kido was too strong. "Let me out of here, right now!" As Unohana undid her braid, revealing her scar, she got on top of Tatsuki. As their faces came closer Tatsuki gulped. With her braid undone she looked even more menacing!

"Or what? You'll throw another hissy fit?" Gripping her chin, Unohana kissed her harshly again, keeping her jaw in her hand so she couldn't bite down on Unohana's tongue. Pulling away Unohana cupped Tatsuki's breasts and started to fondle them. Tatsuki tried to buck her off but Unohana kept her weight pressed against her, keeping her still as she leaned down and sucked on her breasts.

"Stop! I don't swing that way! I'm not Chizuru!" Tatsuki pleaded. Unohana tsked and turned around, sitting on Tatsuki's face.

"Since you don't know when to close your mouth, I'll close it for you," the captain angrily said. Tatsuki's muffled screams went right into Unohana's dripping snatch, making her moan as she felt her pussy heat up. Going back to Tatsuki's breasts she gripped them harshly and squeezed them. Unohana continued to moan as Tatsuki continued to cry out into pussy. Thumbing the nipples Unohana smirked as they hardened, pinching the pink areoles. "Oh? For somebody who's not into women, you sure are enjoying eating me out." Leaning forward, Unohana licked Tatsuki's toned smooth stomach, dipping her tongue into her belly button. Tatsuki could not suppress her moan as she endured the hot feel of Unohana's tongue.

Unohana hadn't been pleasured in a long while, so she reached her peak rather quickly. "Ahhh! Here it cums!" Unohana groaned as she came on top of Tatsuki, unloading her juices right into the fighter's mouth.

Tatsuki almost choked as her mouth was flooded with Unohana's womanly juices. When Unohana finally got off of Tatsuki's face, her face was soaking wet, her chest heaving as she took large gulps of air. Leaning down again, Unohana licked Tatsuki's face, enjoying her own taste off of her soft skin. "Well now, have we calmed down now?"

Forced to swallow the bitter taste of the captain's juices, Tatsuki pleaded to her. "Please… let me go… I'm sorry…." She realized that she'd made a huge mistake in coming here tonight; this woman was worse than 50 Chizurus.

Patting her head tenderly, Unohana smiled sweetly. "There, see? Was that so hard?" Unohana moved until she was in front of Tatsuki's dripping snatch. "But I think I'll punish you some more to make sure the lesson sticks." Tatsuki gasped as Unohana ran her fingers against her dripping womanhood. The fighter cringed as her lips were poked and prodded by the elder woman's slender digits. But she did not penetrate her womanhood, which perplexed the girl. "Oh no, Tatsuki. I can tell you're still a virgin, so I won't do anything like that." Tatsuki's eyes widened in horror as Unohana's moistened fingers traveled down her pussy…

… And rubbed against her asshole.

"Wait! STOP!" But Tatsuki was not dealing with a merciful woman. Tatsuki cringed as Unohana slipped a wet finger in, working its way up her ass. "Don't! It hurts!"

"It'd hurt less if you'd relax," Unohana said matter-of-factly. Tatsuki threw her head back and screamed as Unohana pushed another finger inside her, scissoring the digits and stretching her open more. Unohana raised an eyebrow as the schoolgirl's pussy squirted onto her hand. "Oh? Did we cum from just two fingers? Let's try three."

"Nooooo…" Tatsuki weakly said as Unohana slid another finger inside her. She could no longer control the muscles in her ass, her body yielding to Unohana's abuse. With no more resistance Unohana thrusted her fingers deep into Tatsuki, adding a fourth finger making Tatsuki wail. Just when Tatsuki thought that it couldn't get any worse Unohana balled her hand up into a fist and pushed it into her sphincter. "AHHH! NOOOOO!" Tatsuki screamed, tears rolling down her face. The burning pain intensified as her ass was ripped open by Unohana's hard fist.

"You say no, but your body says yes," Unohana cheekily said, bringing her face closer to Tatsuki's wet pussy. "Like this, it's as if your body's crying out for release." As she pushed her fist deeper into Tatsuki's ass she grinned a very Kenpachi-like grin. "I wonder how deep I can go inside you. Let's find out, shall we?"

Tatsuki's vision blurred and faded as Unohana pounded her ass with her fist and her hot tongue licking at her pussy. She no longer felt any control over her lower half, feeling it being completely devastated by Unohana. Soon Tatsuki saw the stars spin and blur as her body reached its limit. "AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed to the high heavens as she came, her ass tightening around Unohana's fist and arm as she came in Unohana's mouth. The now-malicious captain eagerly swallowed her juices; she hadn't had this much fun in ages!

As Unohana pulled her hand out of Tatsuki's ass, Tatsuki gave a chocked sob. She could not stop the flow of tears as they fell down her cheeks; no longer feelingl her lower half anymore, except from the burning sensation of her stretched anus. She cringed and sobbed as she felt the captain's hand slide out of her ass, leaving a gaping hole. She barely noticed that Unohana got on top of her again until her eyes came into contact with Unohana's deep blue eyes. "So… learn our lesson did we?"

Tatsuki gave a few sobs before replying, her voice a choked whisper. "Yes…"

"Are we going to think first and not jump to conclusions?"

"Yes…."

"Are we going to try to mind our temper?"

"Yes…."

"Are we going to watch our language from now on?"

"Uh huh…"

Finally, Unohana's expression softened. Wiping the tears from Tatsuki's eyes, she leaned down and kissed Tatsuki's forehead. "Good girl. Now, close your eyes. When you wake up, you'll be at your home." Tatsuki obeyed, closing her eyes and relaxing her aching body. Unohana used a quick kido to put Tatsuki to sleep, and then proceeded to remove the restraints on her. Once Tatsuki was released Unohana got up and redressed herself before using her Kaido (healing kido) to repair the damage she'd done to Tatsuki's derriere. Soon her asshole was nice and tight again, though she might be limping for a week, but Unohana felt she'd learned her lesson. Once she was done healing the poor girl, she put her clothes back on and picked her up, flash stepping all the way to her house. Unohana knew where she lived since all of Ichigo's associates were taken note of by the Soul Society. Opening the window to her room Unohana laid the girl onto her bed and tucked her in.

Before she left she kissed Tatsuki's forehead one more time. "Good night, Ms. Arisawa." As she left, she made a mental note to herself that when Ichigo showed up for his next lesson she'd subtlety drop a few hints to the boy that there was something Tatsuki wanted to tell him.

The End


End file.
